


Overtime

by simsm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsm/pseuds/simsm
Summary: Мадс будто чувствует, кто на него смотрит: поворачивается всем корпусом к бровке и, поймав взгляд Хью, улыбается открыто и радостно и подмигивает, словно подтверждая: «Да, я знаю, что делаю. Ну что, я хорош?». И да, он великолепен.Футбол АУ. Хью — тренер, Мадс — нерадивый футболист, легенда клуба и чемпион всего, чего только можно.
Relationships: Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мадсу и Хью по 35 и 29 лет соответственно.  
> Мне пришлось сократить разницу в их возрасте, потому что есть футбольные реалии, в которых футболисты после 35 почти всегда заканчивают карьеры, а стать главным тренером крупного клуба до 30 практически нереально. Будем считать, что наши парни исключение из правил, но 10 лет разницы оставить я им никак не могла.

_  
Дания  
1999 год  
Стадион «Брондбю»_

— Что они делают? — шипит сидящий рядом Йенсен.

Хью глядит на него сквозь пальцы и, снова уткнувшись в лодочку из ладоней, пытается спрятаться от происходящего на поле. На скамейке тренерского штаба уже никак не реагируют на это безобразие. Петер просто уткнулся в телефон, строча эсэмэску очередной подруге жизни. Вольфган, тренер вратарей, вжал голову в плечи, укутался в клубную куртку и, закрыв глаза, дремал, не реагируя на вой и свист стадиона. Остальные по мере сил следили за игроками. Хью же просто пытается избавиться от головной боли, накатившей от осознания происходящего, массируя переносицу и виски: команда не просто безобразно играет — одна из титулованных футбольных команд Дании, «Брондбю», «сливает» матч на своём же стадионе. Точнее, они «сливают» тренера*. Защитники, фактически находясь на поле, по сути отсутствуют, и говорящие «0:6» на табло полностью характеризуют нынешнюю защиту.  
И весь — весь! — тренерский штаб знает виновника этого провала.

Хью поднимает взгляд на поле, где практически у бровки на их половине футболист в желто-синей футболке с номером «3» делает вид, что ведёт борьбу за мяч. Но, «отпустив» всё-таки нападающего «Мидтьюлланна», картинно взмахивает руками, совершенно равнодушно наблюдая, как в ворота «Брондбю» забивают ещё один гол.

Третий номер будто чувствует, кто на него смотрит: поворачивается всем корпусом к бровке и, поймав взгляд Хью, улыбается открыто и радостно и подмигивает, словно подтверждая: «Да, я знаю, что делаю. Ну что, я хорош?».

И да, он великолепен.

Мадс Миккельсен, легенда клуба, чемпион Европы 1992 года в составе сборной Дании. Той самой сборной с Лаудрупами и Шмейхелем. Он почти ветеран, лучший в своём роде.  
И именно он подстрекает команду на этот бойкот. Чем ему не угодил Хансен — неясно; наверное, тем же, чем в своё время и Мёллер-Нильсен¹. Но холодная война между защитником и главным тренером «Брондбю» длится уже почти полгода.

И пока Мадс её явно выигрывает.

Достаётся и Дэнси. Хью, будучи самым молодым помощником тренера, в свои двадцать девять уже имеет тренерскую категорию «А» и смелость уехать из родного Лондона в чужую страну, чтобы развивать карьеру. В свое время в Лондоне ему не было места, зато в Дании он становится правой рукой Хансена, что жутко бесит Миккельсена. И тот постоянно бросает в его сторону пошлые шуточки: одна хлеще другой.  
Хью терпит и усердно работает. Его стандарты считаются одними из лучших. И за два года они с командой неплохо продвинулись, пока из аренды не вернулся Мадс.  
После этого команда катится вниз, а дрязги в раздевалке сводят на нет все старания тренерского штаба и других, не желающих конфликтовать, футболистов.

Стадион гудит, на табло появляется финальный счет игры — «0:7». Под свист трибун команды уходят с поля.  
Соперники уже не празднуют. Забивший последний гол нападающий в красно-белой форме проходит мимо Миккельсена и качает головой.  
Они осуждают.  
Все осуждают. Фанаты беснуются, освистывая футболистов и тренера.  
Мадс вальяжно удаляется с поля одним из последних и совершенно не спешит. Он клыкасто улыбается, и всё, чего хочет сейчас Хью, — подойти и стереть эту ухмылку с его красивого лица. Желательно кулаком.  
Футболист доходит до выхода в подтрибунку, картинно разворачивается к болельщикам и посылает им воздушный поцелуй. Свист усиливается, и Мадс наконец удаляется. Хью чертыхается сквозь зубы и идёт к Тео Хансену — главный тренер всё ещё на бровке, ходит вдоль поля, задумчивый и хмурый.

— Ну что, пойдём. — Хью становится рядом с пожилым мужчиной, который заправив руки в карманы брюк и непрерывно смотрит, как болельщики покидают трибуны. — Надо что-то, наверное, им сказать. Боже, — он потирает лицо руками и смотрит на задумчивого Тео, — сейчас наверняка грядёт разбирательство, придётся доказывать, что матч не был куплен. Это надо же, слить команде, образовавшейся только в этом году. Что…

— Хью, — прерывает его Хансен, — ничего не будет, Хью. Я подал в отставку ещё до матча. На пресс-конференции об этом скажу журналистам.

— Ты серьезно? Серьезно? Вот так просто сдаться из-за этого заносчивого ублюдка?

— Просто подумай, Дэнси, — Тео наконец разворачивается в его сторону, — кого они выберут: тренера-середнячка, только-только начавшего свою карьеру в Суперлиге, или легенду Миккельсена? Он до сих пор на высочайшем уровне, а кто мы с тобой?

— Нет, я, чёрт возьми, не верю в это! Ты не можешь! — Хью злится — не только на Хансена. Он злится на себя, Миккельсена, на весь этот чёртов мир, манипулятивный и убогий, где хорошего человека и тренера можно таким отвратительным путем убрать с дороги. Грязный жестокий мир футбола.

— Такой молодой. — Тео теперь смотрит внимательно, прищурившись, и улыбается, как будто то, о чём они сейчас говорят, — просто шутка. — Молодой и наивный. Жаль, что твоего энтузиазма не хватит, чтобы компенсировать отсутствие мудрости. Ничего, — он хлопает Хью по плечу, — ещё научишься. Пойдём, нужно объявить команде. И мне ещё идти к прессе.

***

Мадс в восторге. Этот выскочка Хансен наконец увидел, что совершенно ничего не значит в команде. Они утёрли ему нос — то-то же, будет теперь знать, как выставлять Мэсса в дураках перед всеми ребятами.  
Он дёргает головой, вспоминая этот позорный матч, где тренер, выпустив его на двадцатой минуте на поле, после первого тайма недовольно проворчал в раздевалке что-то о кривоногих левоногих и совершил обратную замену перед вторым таймом с Копенгагеном. Обратная замена! Надо же! Это настоящее унижение для футболиста. Особенно такого футболиста как Мадс. Уж что-что, а дело он своё знал превосходно. То, что он не сказал о плохом самочувствии на осмотре перед матчем, не умалило его прекрасную технику, и он был более чем уверен, что после перерыва докажет свою полезность на полную катушку, к тому же он успел подколоть колено обезболивающим перед вторым таймом.

И что? Ему даже не дали шанса. Просто заменили.  
Мадс был тогда ужасно зол.

А теперь просто счастлив.  
Особенно видеть унылое лицо этой вялой рыбы Хансена, заходящего в раздевалку вместе со своим любимцем Дэнси. И где нашёл, спрашивается? Пацану даже тридцати не было, а всё туда же, в помощники тренеров. Да ещё и Хансен назначил его своей правой рукой.  
Мадс хмыкает, разглядывая парнишку: красивый, ничего не скажешь, да и умный к тому же, да только…  
Мысли прерывает наконец решившийся заговорить тренер:

— Молодцы. — Голос отрешенный, и Мадс переводит взгляд на его унылую рожу.

Он поднимается со скамейки, так и не успев переодеться после душа, завёрнутый только в одно полотенце, но даже стоя тут с голой задницей, он был бы готов отстаивать команду. Мадс расправляет плечи, смотрит на парней разной степени одетости, которые притихнув сидят на скамейках и толком не смотрят на Хансена, явно собравшись его игнорировать. Только парочка чернокожих легионеров поглядывает на Дэнси в ожидании перевода.  
Тот озвучивает произнесенное тренером на английском и поворачивается в его сторону. Ожидает.  
Ждут все, а _этот_ всё тянет время.  
Мадс скрипит зубами, готовый уже сам заговорить, но Тео всё-таки решается:

— Добились своего. Я подал в отставку. — Он обводит удивлённых футболистов взглядом и разворачивается, покидая раздевалку.

Дэнси поспешно переводит его слова и следует за ним, но выражение его лица не удивлённое — огорченное и говорит само за себя. Сейчас и Дэнси попрут из клуба. Кому он нужен без Хансена. Мадсу даже немного жаль парня, но показывать этого он не намерен. Поэтому он набирает побольше воздуха и кричит парочке вслед:

— И подсоса своего забирай! — Раздевалка вызывается от хохота и улюлюканья.

Дэнси, спина которого ещё видна в коридоре, останавливается, замешкавшись, плечи его напрягаются, и он поворачивается. На лице у него такая ярость, что у Мадса внутри всё аж теплеет от удовольствия. Он скалит зубы и вздёргивает подбородок, наблюдая, как парень борется с собой, чтоб не вернуться и не ответить. Дэнси жмурится, мотает головой и всё-таки поспешно ретируется. Мэсс облизывает губы и сглатывает сожаление. Он бы с удовольствием попикировался с Хью — уж очень забавно тот краснеет и раздувает ноздри, когда злится, становясь таким хорошеньким, как девчонка. Слишком хорошеньким. Миккельсен мотает головой, отгоняя воспоминания о разгорячённом Дэнси, и поворачивается к команде.

— Ну чё, парни. Поздравляю!

— Молодец, Мэсси, красавчик, — обнимает его за плечи здоровяк-вратарь Ларсен. — Ну что, отпразднуем?

Раздевалка взрывается от восторга.  
Мадс смеётся, раздаёт пять и шутит. Только какой-то странный неприятный осадок внутри не даёт ему расслабиться.  
Он же правильно всё сделал.  
Избавил родной клуб от непутёвого тренера, укрепил репутацию у парней и показал болельщикам, кто в клубе сила. Он снова на пике, у него уже как несколько месяцев не болит колено, и на тренировках, когда надо, он показывает отличные результаты.  
А матч… этот матч все забудут.  
Главное — они добились своего, правду сказал эта снулая рыба Хансен. Мадс захотел, Мадс сделал.  
Он же правильно всё сделал?  
Перед глазами встаёт расстроенное лицо Хью, и внутри шевелится сомнение.  
А правильно ли?

***

— Нет! — Хью отвечает мгновенно: для него не может быть другого ответа. — Это абсурд! Рихтер, это…

— Хью, — прерывает его Тео. Интонации его голоса мягкие, но настойчивые. — Это временно. Но представь, какой это для тебя шанс. Полгода на таком уровне.

— Но как же категория, у меня нет Pro, да и моя «А» у многих игроков вызывает сомнения. Как вы вообще всё это представляете? Я не смогу даже быть на бровке!

— Мы всё решим, это не проблема. Твои документы на Pro уже поданы, Хью. Ты будешь иметь полное право представлять клуб. Главное, чтобы ты прямо сейчас приступил к обязанностям и ввёл команду в курс дела. Учиться будешь параллельно. Если покажешь себя успешно, подпишем контракт. Пока ты будешь исполняющим обязанности. — Рихтер, директор клуба, говорит так уверенно и властно, что перечить ему побоялся бы любой.

Но Хью так напуган, что уже не думает ни про какие последствия.

— Они ненавидят меня, ненавидят, вы не понимаете. — Хью буквально в панике. Он чувствует, как к горлу подступает комок, и хрипло произносит, смотря в холодные ледяные глаза Рихтера: — Меня распнут на ближайших воротах.

— А это мы ещё посмотрим. Всё. Или остаёшься и.о., или мы прощаемся. — Он поворачивается к Тео и разочарованно произносит: — Я не понимаю, зачем ты вообще так настаивал, если парень боится даже попробовать. Мне придется спешно искать тренера из-за вас обоих. Один не смог договориться с командой, другой просто трусит. Разбирайтесь сами, я озвучил свою позицию.

Он оставляет так и не допитый кофе и, пожав руку Хансену, выходит из кабинета для переговоров.  
Хью привычно утыкается лицом в ладони и чувствует, как на спину ему ложится теплая тяжёлая рука.  
Тео одобряюще похлопывает его между лопаток и произносит:

— Мы так долго с тобой работали, так много положили на них сил, чтобы просто так сдаться? Ты знаешь потенциал всех игроков, всё самое важное, что я хотел реализовать, тебе просто нужно продолжить.

— Вот именно! — Хью вскакивает, сбросив с себя руку мужчины, разворачивается и тычет в него указательным пальцем. — Именно! Мы так много работали, а ты просто сбегаешь. И кто тут трус, Тео? Кто? Ты бросаешь меня на растерзание этим… — Он замолкает, трёт ладонью подбородок, заросший щетиной, и говорит уже спокойнее: — Миккельсену недостаточно будет твоего ухода, он хочет изжить всю твою команду и в первую очередь — меня! Ты разве не понимаешь, что мы ему как кость в горле…

— Хью. Хорошо. Я сбегаю. Да. Но я хотя бы пытался. Так почему бы не попытаться тебе. К концу сезона они найдут именитого тренера, все будут довольны, но ты за это время приобретешь бесценный опыт. Воспринимай это как вызов. Самый молодой тренер Дании. Каково́?

Дэнси смотрит на него скептически. Но, если сказать по правде, он не готов сейчас терять работу. Да ещё и так, досрочно, считай с позором. Что он скажет отцу, который ко всей этой затее с тренерством с самого начала относился скептически: он растил футболиста, звезду, мечтал о трофеях сына, а тот, получив травму в двадцать лет, играя в молодежной сборной Англии, вместо того, чтобы кинуть все свои силы на восстановление и достижение новых высот, всё бросил и пошёл учиться на футбольного тренера.

Но что поделать, если игра изнутри была ему не так интересна? Он хотел иметь полный обзор, он хотел помогать команде не только своими индивидуальными действиями — он хотел строить эту игру. Тактика, долгие ночи размышлений над разными схемами, новые интересные тренировки для игроков, чтобы развить их лучшие качества.  
Ему было интереснее на бровке: он буквально представлял поле как шахматную доску, сопоставляя способности игроков и мгновенно меняющиеся в голове схемы. Его травма была больше поводом, чем причиной оставить карьеру игрока. Хью мечтал стать великим тренером. Он упорно учился и работал в молодежных клубах Англии помощником тренера, получал лицензию за лицензией: «D», «C», «B» и неимоверными силами — «А». В таком молодом возрасте (Хью тогда было всего 26) это стало практически чудом — он иногда сам в это не верил. И когда старый друг отца, Тео Хансен, предложил ему место во взрослой команде другой страны, он даже не задумался — покинул родину и стал младшим его помощником. Просто одним из многих. Он провёл два с половиной года в Дании, выучил язык, старался как мог. И вот теперь, когда он из младшего тренера стал правой рукой, тренером по стандартам, да и вообще одним из людей, которым Тео действительно доверял, появился Миккельсен.

Он вплыл в их жизни избалованной звездой, от которой уже пытались избавиться предыдущие тренерские штабы, отправляя в аренду. Но, вернувшись из очередной, он стал началом их конца.

И сейчас перед Хью стоял выбор — приехать домой с позором, безработным, но по крайней мере сохранившим достоинство, или рискнуть, в результате опозорившись ещё сильнее. Хотя куда, казалось бы, сильнее.  
Контракт всё равно закончится через полгода, но появиться на бровке в качестве главного тренера, хоть и исполняющего обязанности, — разве не об этом он всегда мечтал?

— Ладно, — тянет Дэнси, — наверное, так будет лучше.

— Ты как будто мне одолжение делаешь, — посмеиваясь, произносит Тео.

Хью поворачивается к нему, рассматривая зелёные добрые глаза на морщинистом лице, и, качая головой, произносит:

— Скорее себе.

Он снова отворачивается, и, пока Тео бубнит что-то о том, что будет подсказывать и помогать, Хью думает, во что же он ввязался…

***

Голова болит нестерпимо. Мадс, уже переодевшийся для тренировки, трет виски и рассматривает счастливых парней. Настроение в команде отличное. Все ждут новостей — которые в виде директора клуба вплывают в раздевалку:

— Парни. Всех приветствую, — громко произносит Янсен Рихтер.

— Здравствуйте, сэр Рихтер, — доносится откуда-то из угла раздевалки. Остальные футболисты, наконец заметив его присутствие, рассаживаются по скамейкам. Мадс косится на директора, допивая остатки энергетика, вылитого в бутылку из-под «Колы». Вчера он перебрал с пивом и сегодня еле проснулся. Ханне всё утро пыталась его добудиться, пока не плюнула и не уехала отвозить Виолу в школу. Разбудить его смогла лишь домработница, которая шумела во время уборки так, что проснулся бы и глухой. Мэдс не успел даже выпить кофе — купил две баночки Рэд Булла, выпив одну по дороге, а вторую взяв с собой на тренировку своеобразной контрабандой.

Голова болела ещё с пробуждения. Перед тренировками не следовало пить, но вчера вечером Мадс снова чувствовал себя как кусок никому не нужного дерьма, бесполезного и старого. Ещё чуть-чуть — и его выкинут из клуба. Он давно перестал показывать результаты, что были раньше. В свои тридцать пять, когда звёзды большинства футболистов уходят с футбольного небосвода, он доигрывал последние годы в родном клубе, которому, по сути, тоже был не нужен. Сколько раз за последние четыре года его сплавляли в аренду? Три? И никакие показательные выступления со сливом тренера не изменили бы эту тенденцию. Он прекрасно понимал, что Тео не первый тренер, у которого к нему были претензии. Но Мадс не собирался подавать вид, что понимал, что его значимость для команды не такая уж и большая. Он хотел доказать, что всё ещё способен на большее. И новый тренер, который должен приступить сегодня к работе, будет его последним шансом.

Рихтер заливается соловьём про политику клуба и прочее. Мэсс не слушает: он рассеянно блуждает взглядом по сторонам, пытаясь хоть как-то прийти в себя, пока в раздевалку не заходит Дэнси. Миккельсен сразу выпрямляет спину и сделал вид, что внимательно слушает Рихтера.

Мальчишку всё-таки оставили.  
От осознания этого внутри теплым комком сворачивается предвкушение. Парень и вправду ведь неплох, зазнайка немного, но это ничего. Обтешется, привыкнет. Хансен слишком много ему позволял. Сейчас новый главный придёт — и всё изменится. Само осознание, что Хью остался в штабе, как-то даже приободряет Мадса; он нетерпеливо ерзает на лавке и, дождавшись очередной паузы в речи директора, замечает:

— Уважаемый господин Рихтер. Мы всё понимаем. Всё это ну о-о-очень интересно. Но, может, вы наконец представите нам нового тренера. Где он? Опоздание в первый рабочий день не лучшее начало для знакомства с командой.

Рихтер аж зеленеет от его наглости, но Мадс не смотрит на него — он глядит прямо на Дэнси, наблюдает, как ходят желваки на его красивом лице, как окрашиваются розовым щеки, как страстно горят глаза и плотно сжаты пухлые губы. Хью, стрельнув в сторону директора взглядом и не дав сказать ни слова, чеканит:

— Я — новый главный тренер, Миккельсен.

Его слова оглушают. Мадс не слышит, как гудит команда, не слышит наставлений Рихтера.  
Мадс смотрит на Хью, на лице которого читается триумф, и понимает: у него больше нет шанса.

***

Хью показывает Йенсену предстоящий план тренировки, пока команда разминается с инструктором по физподготовке. Удивительно, но весь тренерский штаб остался прежним — с Тео ушёл лишь тренер вратарей, его давний друг и соратник, но остальные предпочли остаться в клубе. Йенсен, второй помощник Хансена, теперь, соответственно, стал помощником Хью. Это намного упрощало работу: всё было по-прежнему, с той лишь разницей, что на Дэнси ложилась главная миссия — найти общий язык с командой. Пока Йенсен пролистывает его записи, параллельно что-то спрашивая, Хью наблюдает за футболистами. Обычно улыбчивый и болтливый Миккельсен, бегущий в самом конце рядом с вратарями, сегодня молчалив и угрюм. Но, к удивлению Дэнси, он не устраивает скандалы и не возмущается назначением Хью на должность.

Если подумать, представление его команде как главного тренера прошло на удивление спокойно. Хью всю ночь не спал, подготавливая речь. Размышлял, как будет лучше — говорить самому или дать возможность Рихтеру всё объяснить. Представлял полночи, как его всей командой гонят из раздевалки, устраивая бунт, или начинают засыпать неудобными вопросами. Он накрутил себя так, что утром у него начал дёргаться глаз, а желание идти на работу стремилось к нулю. Он даже в красках представил, как едет в аэропорт и берёт билет на ближайший рейс в Лондон, представил разочарованное лицо отца… Но реальность как всегда не совпала с фантазиями. После того, как Хью ответил на очередной наглый вопрос Миккельсена, остальную работу взял на себя Рихтер, пояснив футболистам все нюансы. Те, погудев немного, спокойно собрались и последовали на поле.  
Футболисты не вели себя как-то необычно: может, проскальзывали смешки, разговоры, но это не было чем-то из ряда вон. Лишь Мадс бросал на Хью долгие изучающие взгляды, и это нервировало.

С одной стороны, Дэнси понимал, что избежал главного — саботажа. Ему дали работать. Но Миккельсен не тот человек, который сдаётся так просто, его нельзя списывать со счетов.

— А Дэнси-то каков, а, — смеясь произносит Ларсен, — трёх лет не прошло, а он уже главный! — Они заходят на третий круг вокруг поля, а вратарь, бегущий по правую руку от Мадса, всё не может уняться. — Ты в курсе, что у него даже Pro нет?  
— Ага. — Мадс кивает, краям глаза наблюдая за группой тренеров, готовящих снаряды рядом с Дэнси. Сам Хью улыбается, что-то рассказывая одному из них, и у Миккельсена во рту становится кисло.

— Да он всего на три года старше меня, — возмущается Ларсен, — этот говнюк даже пяти лет профи не играл, сразу свалил в тренеры. «Кресты»², да у кого не было «крестов», надо же, какой нежный.

Мадс сжимает челюсть, вспоминая адскую боль в колене, как рухнул на поле, носилки и взволнованных парней рядом. Слёзы, которые с трудом сдерживал, запах больницы, отвратительный в своей стерильности, месяцы восстановления после операции и практически рухнувшие надежды. Практически. Но он справился с болью, пришёл в былую физическую форму. Но травма не осталась бесследной: помимо тонкого шрама на колене она оставила шрамы на душе.

— «Кресты», — вторит вратарю Мадс и от раздражения приподнимает верхнюю губу. Он вновь косится на Дэнси и, ощущая, как уныние сменяется зудящей потребностью что-то сделать, хрипит: — Слабак.

Раздаётся свисток, и они останавливаются. Хью кричит с конца поля:

— Сейчас раздадим манишки, красные два-три-пять³ направо, голубые четыре-два-четыре³ налево. Играем три тайма по пятнадцать. Вратари меняются каждый тайм. Пятнадцатый, сороковой, двадцать четвертый и семнадцатый пока сидят.

Мадс идёт за своей манишкой, но не берёт ближайшую. Он приближается к Дэнси, который тоже принимает участие. Хью протягивает накидку, стараясь не смотреть в его сторону, но Мадс не доставит ему такого удовольствия. Он хватает ткань чуть выше, чем надо, цепляясь пальцами за пальцы. Хью удивлённо приподнимает брови и наконец смотрит ему в глаза. Мадс усиливает хватку и притягивает его руку ближе к себе.

— Тренер. — Хрипло и тихо, смотря прямо в глаза, голубую радужку которых почти полностью затягивает зрачок.

Дэнси рассеянно кивает и нервно облизывает губы. Мадс быстро опускает взгляд на красный влажный рот, чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар, и отпускает руку. Мадс отходит быстро, будто сбегая: внутри переворачивается застарелое и давно забытое. Он мотает головой и идёт на свою сторону поля.

Всю оставшуюся часть тренировки Хью чувствует себя как в прострации. Ощущение приближающихся проблем не покидает его, но мозг воспринимает их как должное. Он не может оторвать взгляд от Миккельсена: тот сегодня особенно хорош, и его команда пропускает всего два мяча, в отличие от их соперников, пропустивших десять. Мадс отрабатывает в обороне почти как в прежние времена, и Хью понимает, что игнорировать его нынешнюю отличную форму не получится. Одно пугает Дэнси больше опасности, исходящей от Миккельсена: Хью смотрит на него не только как на футболиста. Безумно привлекательный пугающей, холодной красотой, ловкий, гибкий и мощный Миккельсен будит в нём восхищение иного рода. Восхищение, которое нужно бы припрятать подальше. В первую очередь от самого себя.

***

Хью по привычке шагает с работы в сторону своего съемного домика через парк. Так намного дольше, но Хью нравится прогуливаться по громадному спортивному комплексу, расположенному посреди огромного паркового массива. Так он может немного отвлечься и сосредоточиться одновременно: мысли становятся в ровный ряд образов, а напряжение, скопившееся за день, постепенно рассеивается. На всю дорогу обычно уходит чуть меньше часа. Вся команда и тренеры гоняют на машинах, поддразнивая Дэнси, на что Хью только отмахивается. Вон тот же Миккельсен. Как только вернулся, купил себе последнюю модель «Бентли», дорогую красную красотку. Хью не был уверен, что клуб платит ему такие деньги, чтобы тот позволил себе подобную роскошь, но Мадс давно заработал всё, что мог, в «Челси» и в Дании и сейчас, по сути, заканчивал карьеру. Ещё чуть-чуть — и его контракт закончится, как и у Хью. От мысли об этом становится как-то не по себе, и он морщится, пытаясь прогнать неприятное чувство.

От дум отвлекает звонок.

— Да, — нажав кнопку вызова, отвечает Хью. Он рассматривает гравийную дорожку под ногами и немного сбавляет шаг. На том конце Рихтер говорит о каком-то безумно талантливом модельере, фотосессии в модном журнале и ещё что-то про спонсорство. Хью ничего не понимает толком из его хвалебной оды, кроме того, что у части команды завтра в двенадцать дня фотосессия, и что он может не досчитаться самых «красивых» игроков на тренировке. Рихтер иронично смеётся, произнося «красивые» ещё несколько раз, отчего Хью понимает, что фраза явно не его, а кого-то, кто занимался отбором игроков для фотосессии. Дэнси хмыкает и переспрашивает:

— Среди «красивых», я так понимаю, Миккельсен?

— О да, редактор буквально светилась от счастья, увидев его фото, — цедит Рихтер и, немного помолчав, вдруг произносит: — Слушай, Дэнси, им одного не хватило, говорят, остальные «страшненькие». Вот что я скажу — ты тоже поедешь, я даже…

— Подождите, — пытается соскочить Хью, — им же наверняка нужны игроки. Я тренер.

— Так и одежда не спортивная. Костюмы. — Воодушевленный своей идеей, Рихтер пускает в ход последний аргумент: — Давай, Дэнси. Это шанс наладить общение с командой. Я знаю, что у тебя нет тачки. Довезу.

— Ла-а-дно, — тянет Хью, и слышит бодрое в ответ:

— Всё, утром в одиннадцать у тебя. И скажи Йенсену — он завтра главный. — И Рихтер отключается.  
Хью от раздражения захлопывает «раскладушку» так сильно, что приходится потом проверять, цел ли экран телефона.

_____

— Ну давай, Мэсси, просто наклони корпус немного влево, да, вот так, да, хорошо, ну просто отлично. — Фотограф, нахваливающий его за любое действие, жутко раздражает; пиджак практически в облипку, сковывает; а узкие кожаные ботинки натирают ноги при малейшем движении.

Мадсу душно, неудобно и скучно. Он просто бездумно пялится то в один, то во второй угол комнаты и изображает на лице вселенскую тоску и скорбь. Но, похоже, всей съёмочной команде нравится, потому что парней отсняли каждого по разу и в одном костюме, тогда как на него напялили уже третий, и фотограф вздыхает так, будто Мэсс не просто позирует, а как минимум запускает руку ему в штаны.

На очередной «смене поз», когда ему вручают мяч, в студию входит Рихтер. Он немного задерживается в проёме, а когда отступает в сторону, в дверях появляется… мать-твою-Дэнси. Хью Дэнси в сером приталенном костюме и черной угольной рубашке, и это настолько… даже в уме Мадс буквально теряет дар речи, поэтому крепче вцепляется в мяч и смотрит на Хью не отрываясь. Под очередную порцию «да-да, посмотрите, какой огонь, сейчас просто спалишь этот мяч, да, вот так» и щелчки камеры Миккельсен глядит на потрясающе красивого Дэнси и пытается прямо там, на освещённой софитами площадке, действительно не воспламениться.

Хью выглядит как смесь благородства и почему-то — разврата. Заманчиво расстёгнутые пуговки чёрной рубашки, серый, с лёгким блеском костюм и абсолютно невинная внешность — сочетание несочетаемого. Его вечная щетина сбрита, отчего скулы выглядят ещё более острыми: прикоснись — порежешься; гладкая кожа окрашена лёгким румянцем смущения. Он общается с гримёршей, которая припудривает какие-то только ей видимые «несовершенства», и улыбается одним уголком губ, стеснительно, но почему-то в этой немного косой улыбке Мадс видит призыв. Нечто, похожее на ревность, шевелится внутри, но он отгоняет неуместное чувство, продолжая любоваться. Глаза Хью, обычно неясного цвета, сейчас выглядят аквамариновыми — такие они яркие. А вечно растрёпанные кудри уложены хаотично, но в то же время блестят, как локоны ангела, — насколько идеален каждый завиток.

Мадс сглатывает и переводит взгляд на камеру, повинуясь просьбе фотографа. Тот так щебечет и стонет, что, похоже, прямо сейчас получит оргазм. Мадс презрительно поднимает верхнюю губу, и фотограф щелкает затвором, прося «да, порычи на меня». Мадс закатывает глаза и переводит взгляд на Дэнси, который смеётся в кулак, наблюдая за этой сценой. Миккельсен не выдерживает и привычно подмигивает ему, и то, как краснеет уже не от злости их нынешний главный тренер, поднимает внутри него ураган неясных желаний. Под громкое «всё снято» Хью наконец отводит взгляд, а Мадс вырывается из-под ослепляющих ламп, скидывает пиджак и направляется к столу с напитками. Он берет в руки бутылочку «Колы», садится, оседлав задом наперёд ближайший стул⁴, и продолжает пялиться на фотосессию Дэнси. Ему бы ехать домой, к Ханне, но он смотрит, как складывает бантиком свой блядский рот их красавчик-тренер, и раздражение мешается внутри с мазохистским удовольствием — смотреть, но не трогать.  
______

Хью даже подумать не мог, что позирование перед камерами может так выматывать. Кажется, у него зубы болят от улыбки. Он наконец переодевается из жутко неудобного костюма и, попрощавшись с персоналом, собирается выйти, как где-то в куртке брякает. Кое-как найдя во внутреннем (а не во внешнем, как всегда) кармане телефон, он читает SMS от Рихтера:

Сил моих нет больше  
терпеть этот цирк.  
Я уехал.  
Вызови такси.

И вот сейчас Хью, как дурак, стоит у входа какого-то полуподвального помещения Копенгагена, не зная адреса, чтобы вызвать такси, а ему нужно добираться до другого города. Только он разворачивается, чтобы спросить адрес у кого-нибудь из персонала, его окликают:

— Подвезти?

От звука этого хриплого низкого голоса Хью замирает и с опаской разворачивается. Миккельсен, в жёлтом спортивном костюме, стоит, привалившись задницей к своей красной «Бентли», и улыбается во все тридцать два зуба, выглядя при этом одновременно нелепо и мило, как пёс, дождавшийся хозяина. О последней ассоциации Хью даже думать не хочет. Добираться до дома как-то надо, и как там говорил директор? «Наладь общение с командой».

— Ну что ж, — бубнит себе под нос Дэнси и уже громче говорит Мадсу: — Конечно.

— Запрыгивай на переднее, — весело произносит Миккельсен и, косо взглянув на Хью, ловко забирается в машину.

Почти полчаса они едут молча. От Миккельсена не чувствуется никакой враждебности или напряжения, наоборот, он удивительно расслаблен, только поглядывает на Хью задумчиво, но Дэнси делает вид, что не замечает. Он глядит вперёд, на проносящиеся мимо дома, потом — деревья с полями и постоянно цепляется взглядом за руку Миккельсена. Она лежит свободно, пальцы не зажимают руль крепко, как обычно у самого Хью, который умеет водить, но не сильно любит⁵, а сам Мадс ведёт машину спокойно, слегка поворачивая локтем и запястьем, касаясь кожаной оплётки так нежно, словно гладит женщину. От таких мыслей к щекам приливает жар, и Хью сглатывает накатившую слюну. Мадс как будто чувствует: слегка поворачивает голову и приподнимает бровь.

— Ты теперь тренер, тебе нужна тачка, — тянет он по-доброму.

Хью от удивления распахивает глаза; Мэсс тонко улыбается и смотрит на него с хитрым прищуром.

— На полгода? Чтобы потом долго и нудно её продавать?

— Какой-то ты пессимист, Хьюстон. Думаешь, тебя не подпишут на контракт? — Он не издевается, говорит обыденно, с полной уверенностью в своих словах, и Хью лишь отрицательно качает головой.

— Вот подпишут — и куплю. — Он смотрит на Мадса и не может сдержать улыбку. Миккельсен — последний человек, который должен верить в Дэнси. Эти сомнения он и озвучивает: — Может, меня выкинут через пару недель. Твоими молитвами.

Перемены в Мадсе разительны: расслабленный, вальяжный, словно большой кот, он мгновенно подбирается и становится похож на сгусток негатива:

— Знаешь что, Дэнси…

— Ну что? Что? — прорывает Хью. Напряжение последней недели вырывается из него возмущением. — Что ты хочешь? Чтобы я ушёл, как Тео? Не дождешься! У меня появился шанс, и я скорее опозорюсь, чем сдамся, так ни разу и не попробовав.

Мадс молчит, смотря вперёд, на дорогу, и лицо его неживое, словно маска, а Хью продолжает говорить, всё больше и больше повышая голос:

— Так что устраивай дальше свои концерты, а я просто хочу заниматься любимым делом. Пока есть такая возможность. Чего и тебе советую.

Он говорит словно капризный ребенок с родителем, а не тренер профессионального клуба со своим футболистом. Быть может, он не привык ещё, а может, их отношения с Мадсом давно вышли за пределы профессиональных. При полном отсутствии более близких контрактов, присутствие рядом Мадса всегда ощущалось как нечто личное. Даже их короткие разговоры, полные перепалок и ссор из-за решения того же Тео на тренировке, были больше похожи на прелюдии. Как бы они оба ни делали вид, что на самом деле между ними ничего не происходит, они были действительно небезразличны друг другу — и это всё ещё больше запутывало. С Хью такого никогда не случалось, но у него не было сомнений: их с Мадсом отношения не были профессиональными. Назначение Дэнси главным лишь усилило напряжение между ними.

Когда Хью, понимая, что перегнул палку, собирается извиниться и поговорить наконец по-человечески, Миккельсен выруливает посреди города на обочину, даже не доехав до ближайшей парковки.

Он наклоняется к Хью, близко-близко, почти прикасаясь носом к носу, и зло произносит прямо в лицо:

— Ты конечно тренируй, Хьюстон, — и это прозвище как пилой по оголённым нервам, — только не забывай, что футбольная команда — почти семья, единый сплочённый механизм. Не надо тут изображать из себя Тео с его выбором себе любимцев. Парни всегда за справедливость. И я — в первую очередь.

Хью уже сам не хочет спорить, а с таким Мадсом — тем более.

— Я обещаю, — Хью глядит прямо в светло-ореховую радужку, почти теряя себя в колодце тёмных зрачков, — я обещаю быть непредвзятым.

И именно сейчас Хью понимает, что непредвзятость — это последнее, что он будет чувствовать к Миккельсену.  
Он сглатывает вязкую слюну, а Мадс всё никак не отстраняется, нависая над ним всем корпусом. От его тела идёт равномерное тепло и пахнет каким-то древесным парфюмом. Хью будто оказался в коконе из жара, пряного мускусно-древесного запаха и почти ощутимого, только руку протяни, желания между ними. По кончикам пальцев словно начинают бегать электрические разряды, а губы покалывать. Хью невольно облизывает кончиком языка рот, стараясь утихомирить покалывание, и втягивает носом воздух.

Мадса будто парализует. Он не может отстраниться, чтобы сбросить это наваждение, не может податься вперёд и проследить языком влажный след на этих блядских пухлых и красных губах Дэнси. Мадс, кажется, даже не дышит. Он погружается в бездонный бассейн бирюзы глаз Хью, тонет и не может выбраться. Нужно сделать рывок и наконец глотнуть спасительного воздуха, но Мадс только и может, что слушать бешеную пульсацию в ушах и пытаться не захлебнуться.

Хью прикрывает глаза, его ресницы отбрасывают тень на порозовевшие щеки, и Мадс резко выныривает.

Он отстраняется, демонстративно кашляет и произносит:

— Хотелось бы верить. — Он смотрит по сторонам, замечая, что они почти доехали до дома Хью, и сухо произносит: — Приехали. Дальше доберёшься сам.

И когда Хью старается не спеша, делая вид, что ничего не произошло (хотя, быть может, для него ничего и не произошло, и это только у Миккельсена время стало тягучим, словно патока, почти замерев на одном моменте), выйти из машины, он спрашивает у самого себя: «И кому ты веришь меньше, Мэсс, ему или самому себе».  
Потому что после случившегося в себя веры никакой уже не было.

***

Мадс опять напивается. Напивается вдрызг. Он находит себя в постели утром, даже не помня, как добрался до дома. Выпив аспирин, который оставила ему Ханне на тумбочке, первым делом он проверяет наличие кошелька и ключей от «Бентли», которые сдуру взял с собой в бар, слава богу, поехав туда всё-таки на такси. Найдя искомое в карманах джинсов, брошенных рядом с кроватью, он, тяжело вздохнув, оседает на постель. Изо рта воняет сдохшим и много раз сгнившим животным, голова болит, а глаза режет от дневного света. Мадс бросает взгляд на часы, стоящие на тумбочке, — через час тренировка, — и идёт в ванную комнату. Пока он отмокает под душем, мысли, которые он безуспешно пытался утопить на дне стакана вчера вечером, опять возвращаются, назойливо свербя в висках.

Хью Дэнси, Хью, Хью-Хью-Хью, Хьюстон-у нас проблемы-Дэнси. Почти мальчишка, уж внешне точно, дерзкий и амбициозный, отсутствие опыта с лихвой компенсирующий острым умом и упорством. Хью, такой красивый, что аж дыхание захватывает. Да как он в футболе-то такой красивый оказался? С его херувимскими темными локонами и ясными глазами стоило идти в актёры или модели. А этот — стоит на бровке, а теперь вообще исполняет обязанности главного тренера профессионального футбольного клуба.

Хью Дэнси, умный и мстительный, который ненавидит Мадса Миккельсена. После вчерашней поездки это стало очевидно.

Злость и раздражение мешаются внутри с апатией. Сейчас Мадсу предстоит очередное противостояние. Снова интриги, снова провокации, если он хочет, чтобы в этой войне победил он, а не молодой тренер. Тот и глазом не моргнёт — нашепчет Рихтеру, что ему Миккельсен не нужен. Благо, спонсор в этом сезоне хороший, и клуб может позволить себе нового, более молодого и быстрого центрального защитника. А Мадс так хотел просто играть на максимуме, просто заниматься любимым делом и прекратить эту бесконечную войну.

Мадс смывает с себя остатки пены, выбирается из душа и подходит к зеркалу. Он глядит исподлобья на мешки под покрасневшими глазами, на темные волосы, — в короткой чёлке уже отчётливо видна седина, — на заросший щетиной подбородок и сжатый в гримасе отвращения капризный рот.  
Отвращения к самому себе.  
Он ничего больше не хочет.  
Война?  
Нет, к чёрту всё.  
Хватит.  
Выкинут так выкинут.  
Мадс устал.

Когда он выходит из дома и садится в машину, заводит мотор и слушает его мерное гудение, в голову приходит ещё одна мысль, которую он так тщательно отгонял от себя всё это время: он не просто не хочет воевать— он не хочет воевать с Хью. С Хью хочется делать совсем другое: смотреть, как яркие губы кривятся не от раздражения, а от удовольствия, целовать их, делая ещё ярче; смотреть, как голубые глаза горят, а скулы краснеют не от гнева, а от возбуждения; хочется сжимать в руках его крепкое гибкое тело, прикасаться кожей к коже, втрахивая в каждую горизонтальную поверхность, и слушать его стоны, словно самую лучшую музыку. Для Дэнси хочется быть не соперником, а соратником, другом, любовником. Хочется, но нельзя. У Мадса Ханне, у Мадса семья, Мадс сам себе не позволит.

Но даже соратниками им быть не получится. В своей бездумной войне Мадс оттолкнул от себя обаятельного англичанина, и сейчас всё, что он может получить в ответ, — лишь презрение.  
Мадс сглатывает горечь и трогается с места.

***

Первые недели у Дэнси в роли главного тренера проходят просто превосходно. Хью даже немного расслабляется и не ждёт какого-то подвоха. Он объясняет команде, что ещё одна подобная игра, как с «Мидтьюлланном», — и они скатятся вниз таблицы, рискуя вылететь из суперлиги. Парни всё понимают, они не хотят терять хорошие контракты с приличными деньгами. Они стараются, и на этой неделе «Брондбю» выигрывает у «Орхуса» со счетом «1:0». Все играют неплохо. Все, кроме Миккельсена, который буквально вычёркивает себя из игры, едва не забив в свои ворота. И когда он в очередной раз подпускает к воротам нападающего соперников, а ситуацию спасает только вратарь, Хью снимает его с игры.

Разозлённый Мадс даже не остаётся после матча на разбор ошибок, и Дэнси чувствует иррациональное чувство вины.  
Мадс ещё две недели назад был в прекрасной форме, а сейчас выглядит, как бледная копия себя. Ребята поговаривают, что он регулярно пьёт. Хью понимает, что им нужно поговорить, но боится. Сам не зная, боится ли он поговорить с Мадсом напрямую или же боится сам себя.

— Отвратительно, — ворчит стоящий рядом Йенсен. — Да что с ним снова происходит?

— Может, в семье что-то не так? — задумчиво произносит Дэнси, смотря на еле волочащего ноги Миккельсена.

— Да не, его видят в любимом баре чуть ли не каждый день. Он, конечно, и раньше любил выпить, но чтобы так. Кошмар какой-то.

Он качает головой; Хью свистит к замене и, когда Миккельсен покидает поле, садится на лавку, бездумно наблюдая за происходящим.

— Может, и правда семья?

— А может, всё дело в тебе?

— Что?

— Как ты стал главным, — мягко тянет Йенсен, объясняя, как ребёнку, — все думали, он начнёт снова крысить, а он будто сдулся. Ходит хмурый и опухший, пьёт. Его скоро медики к тренировкам не допустят. — Помощник хитро улыбается, и улыбка на его веснушчатом лице выглядит зловеще. — Если об этом узнает директор, его могут хорошенько штрафануть, а продолжит — вообще выгнать в шею. Вот тебе это всё, по идее, на руку. Убрать его сейчас очень просто. Ты только скажи.

— Нет, — мотает головой Дэнси. — Если правда во мне причина, мне проблему и решать. Защитников у нас сейчас не много. Лишиться такого опытного будет очень глупо.

— Да он сейчас бесполезен, — фыркает Йенсен.

— Это называется спад, Мёллер, — строго говорит Хью и более уныло добавляет: — Но на игру я его поставить не могу. Слишком рискованно.

Он смотрит на сидящего на скамейке Мадса, подпирающего рукой подбородок, на его красивый профиль, на нахмуренные тонкие брови и плотно сжатый рот с пухлой, слегка нависающей верхней губой, и чувствует, как волнительно шевелится внутри: о том, что Хью не выпустит его, им придется разговаривать лично. Один на один. Дэнси не может это озвучить при всех.


	2. Chapter 2

Офис главного тренера непривычен для Хью. Зачем так много пространства в кабинете на одного человека? Приглашать всю команду сюда нет смысла: для этого есть зал теории, большой, просторный и оборудованный техникой для просмотра игр. Соглашения с игроками заключаются в конференц зале, там же проходят и все переговоры главных лиц клуба, решаются все важнейшие вопросы со спонсорами. Зачем тренеру кабинет, почти такой же огромный, как зал переговоров — непонятно.

Зачем нужны эти несколько кресел и диван? Когда сюда приходят игроки или кто-то из штаба, они садятся на стул напротив стола тренера. Зачем замысловатый стеклянный журнальный столик, когда периодику можно читать и за рабочим столом? А мини-бар в углу? Главный всё равно обедает и пьёт кофе внизу, в столовой, вместе со всеми. Зачем эта огромная, на всю стену, картина с изображением стадиона? Она явно стоит, как весь съёмный дом Дэнси.

Зачем чёткое отделение элитности главного тренера от помощников, тренеров по физподготовке, медиков, массажистов и игроков?

Чтобы его ещё больше ненавидели?

Сам Хью чувствует себя в этом кабинете неуютно. Он пользуется только большим дубовым письменным столом, на котором в хаотичном (для кого-то, кроме Хью) порядке лежат расписанные им схемы, планы и идеи. Это его стратегическая карта — на ней главные наработки за всё время работы в «Брондбю». Это его карта побед. Ну, по крайней мере, он так надеется.

Хью аккуратно вытягивает из стопки бумаг папку со списком игроков завтрашнего соперника, чтобы вновь изучить их характеристики. Как только он углубляется в чтение, в дверь стучат. Он вздрагивает, не сразу понимая, откуда идет звук, и при настойчивом повторном постукивании вспоминает, что звал к себе Миккельсена.

Дэнси нервно сглатывает, откладывает папку в сторону и перед тем, как разрешить войти, думает, как лучше встретить футболиста — встать или остаться сидеть. Решив, что, вскочив из-за стола, он будет выглядеть слишком заинтересованым в этой беседе, Хью, немного повысив голос, говорит:

— Войдите.

Дверь открывают аккуратно и плавно. Мадс входит медленно, словно крадётся. Выражение его лица чуть надменное, но на дне радужек читается беспокойство, что не скрывается от глаз Дэнси.

Хью указывает на стул, стоящий напротив стола и вежливо произносит:

— Садись, Мадс.

Тот расслабленно присаживается, упирается ладонями в крепкие бёдра, обтянутые в светло-голубую джинсу, откидывается на спинку и произносит:

— Хотели поговорить, тренер Дэнси? — он немного тянет «э» в фамилии Хью, и из его уст это звучит, как что-то ласковое, хотя он явно издевается.

Хью кивает и на секунду задумывается, переводя взгляд на схему завтрашней игры. Он решает, с чего начать разговор, но, не придумав ничего нового, произносит:

— Завтра ты сидишь на скамейке. Я если и выпущу тебя на замену, то только в крайнем случае.

Когда на сказанное Дэнси не получает возмущения, он наконец поднимает взгляд на Миккельсена. Тот смотрит будто сквозь него, а глаза его холодные и больше не выражают каких-либо эмоций. В них нет больше вызова или протеста — только льды Арктики. Он снова концентрирует взгляд на Хью и произносит сухо:

— Хорошо.

Мадс тут же встаёт и направляется к выходу.

Хью поражен. Это больше похоже на капитуляцию. Но почему?..

— И это всё? — выпаливает Хью. — Что, просто так сдашься?

Миккельсен медленно разворачивается и, приподнимая светлые брови, удивлённо спрашивает:

— Что?

— Ты, один из лучших футболистов страны, просто опускаешь руки? Что с тобой, Мадс? Где тот прежний Миккельсен, умудрившийся сместить главного тренера, где боец, который выгрызал мяч у соперника, где душа команды, которого все любят? Где ты, Мадс?

Он огибает стол и направляется к футболисту, продолжая говорить:

— Тебя будто больше нет на поле, нет даже в этом кабинете!

— И чего ты хочешь, Дэнси? — Кричит в ответ Мадс. Румянец покрывает его высокие скулы, а глаза начинают лихорадочно гореть. И от перемены в его настроении по венам Хью начинает течь жидкий огонь, к лицу приливает кровь, а азарт вновь захватывает всё его существо.

Только он открывает рот, чтобы сказать хотя бы слово, его прерывают, хватая в кулак ворот футболки.

— Разве не этого ты добивался, Дэнси, разве не этого? Нет больше Миккельсена на твоём пути! — Кричит он прямо в лицо Хью, и тот начинает хохотать.

— Дебил, какой же дебил, — смеётся Хью, наблюдая, как на лице Мадса расцветает растерянность. Тот отпускает его футболку и смотрит, приоткрыв рот, а Дэнси несёт. — Ты такой тупой, Миккельсен. Ты же… Лучший, Мадс, — Хью давится своим смехом, который плавно перерастает в истерику. — Ты же их идол, они за тебя хоть в огонь, хоть в воду! Ты же Датский Мальдини⁶, Мэсс!

— Издеваешься, да? — хрипит Мадс, и Хью резко замолкает.

Он смотрит на такого открытого и красивого Мадса, на его приоткрытые пухлые губы, на растерянный взгляд лисьих глаз, на расстроенное выражение лица, от которого он выглядит намного моложе, и чувствует, как горит за грудиной, там, где сердце. Хью делает шаг вперёд:

— Нет, — произносит он серьезно.

Они сейчас так близко, что можно рассмотреть вокруг глаз Мадса сеточку морщинок; и что глаза его не карие, а цвета гречишного меда, прозрачные, почти светлые; а на нижней челюсти, чуть правее от подбородка, клочок несбритой щетины; и кожа на щеках у него такая гладкая-гладкая, как у младшей сестры Дэнси. А если… Он тянет руку вперёд, чтобы попробовать коснуться, и её перехватывает горячая ладонь.

— Что. Ты. Делаешь. Дэнси. — в голосе Мадса слышится угроза, и Хью делает шаг назад.

Но ему не дают. Сгребают в объятия и целуют. Рот у Мадса горячий, требовательный и упоительно сладкий, как будто тот только что съел целую коробку леденцов.

Может, Хью это всё кажется?

Кажется, что тело, вжимающее его в край рабочего стола, такое твёрдое и упругое, а сильные руки, сжимающие его ягодицы, чуть подрагивают. Что Мадс целуется так страстно и умело, что от этого любому снесёт крышу. Дышит загнанно и стонет что-то Хью в губы, а что именно — тот уже и не разберёт, потому что, кажется, забыл не только датский, но и английский. Дэнси, наверное, грезит, и у него стоит так сильно, что даже больно, но он не прекращает упираться членом Миккельсену в бедро, а тот покачивает бедрами в таком знакомом каждому мужчине животном танце желаний. Это так неожиданно, что должно быть сном.

Но нет, всё это реально.

Реален и запах ментолового геля для душа на коже Мадса, и его рука, переместившаяся на пах Дэнси.

И когда Миккельсен запускает её внутрь спортивных штанов, обхватывая член горячей ладонью, Хью глухо стонет от особенно удачного поворота запястьем. Палец Мадса обводит чувствительное место под головкой, и он громко вскрикивает, краем сознании осознавая преимущество большого просторного кабинета главного тренера, а главное, толстой входной двери.

От понимания того, что дверь в кабинет не закрыта, и в любой момент их могут застать врасплох, волна желания пробегает по позвоночнику, усиливая удовольствие в сто крат. Он прикусывает верхнюю губу Мадса и стонет ему в рот, кончая и содрогаясь всем телом. Миккельсен рычит, вылизывая распахнутый в удовольствии рот, обводя языком нёбо, двигает рукой на члене медленно и немного с оттяжкой, давая Хью прочувствовать разрядку каждой клеточкой тела. Когда последний заряд удовольствия проходит по позвоночнику, Хью упирается любом Мадсу в плечо. Он облегчённо выдыхает, и, коротко поцеловав мягкую кожу на сгибе шеи, наконец тянется к его ширинке, в попытке добраться до чужой эрекции. Второй болт не поддается ослабевшим пальцам — Мадс хмыкает и делает это сам. Он поднимает Хью за подбородок, долго смотрит в глаза, обещая взглядом все удовольствия мира, и направляет руку Дэнси к своему члену — тот не очень длинный, но толстый, и ощущение бархатной и влажной на кончике головки просто потрясающее. Хью двигает рукой медленно и смотрит, как медовую радужку Мадса заливает удовольствием, словно нефтяной разноцветной пленкой. Глаза его с становятся темнее, а цвет — более многогранным. Жёлтый фон радужки, усеянный крапинками карего и зелёного, создаёт картину затянутого тиной озера — тонуть и тонуть в нём вечность и никогда не выбраться.

Хью только сейчас до конца понимает, как сильно влюблён, как давно с ним это происходит. Он подаётся вперёд, целует капризный изгиб губ, пытаясь поцелуем передать свои чувства, всё ещё продолжая двигать рукой на члене.

Тихий стон Мадса, гортанный и низкий, посылает мурашки по коже.

И этот пошлый и громкий звук вытягивает Хью из пьянящей сказочной дымки. Он наконец понимает, чем они занимаются. Вместо разговора тренер-игрок они просто отдрочили друг другу, так ничего толком и не выяснив. Это так абсурдно, что Дэнси фыркает от смеха, выпуская член из руки. Мадс, занятый вылизыванием его ключицы, удивлённо поднимает на него глаза. Хью фыркает и смеясь произносит:

— На старт всё равно не надейся.

Он снова тянется к Миккельсену поцеловать, но тот отшатывается, и только посмотрев ему в глаза, Хью понимает, как облажался.

— Мадс, — примирительно произносит он, — это…

Он хочет сказать «шутка», но ему не дают договорить. Мадс спешно заправляет опадающий член в джинсы и шипит ему прямо в лицо:

— Какая же ты сука, Дэнси.

— Мадс… — Хью пытается утихомирить его, кладет руку на плечо, но тот резко скидывает её и ледяным тоном произносит:

— Иди ты к чёрту, Дэнси. Идите _вы все_ к чёрту.

Он так быстро уходит, что Хью даже не успевает сообразить, как дверь с громким хлопком закрывается. Он качает головой, вытирает следы спермы с живота салфетками с той самой тумбочки с напитками (вот и ещё одно применение), приводит свою одежду в порядок и делает глоток воды прямо из кувшина.

Несколько капель стекают с подбородка и капают на шею, охлаждая горящую кожу.

Хью трёт ладонями лицо и надеется, что Мадс успокоится — он вспыльчивый, но отходчивый. Он должен понять. Должен ведь?

На матч Миккельсен не приходит. Как и на тренировку через день.

Он не появляется даже через неделю.

***

Мадс осторожно открывает дверь, крадучись проходит через темную прихожую, снимает ботинки на ходу, наступив им на задники, и открывает дверь в зал. Яркий свет резной люстры ударяет по воспалённой сетчатке, и он прикрывается от него ладонью. Откуда-то слышится чужое покашливание-предупреждение.

Миккельсен отнимает руку от глаз и, щурясь, смотрит на сидящую на диване жену:

— Ханне, девочка, а что ты тут делаешь? Я думал ты, спишь, — он смотрит на часы на запястье, — время уже шесть утра.

Она приподнимает красивые дуги бровей, делает глоток виски из стакана в руке и аккуратно ставит его на стеклянный столик.

— Жду тебя.

Её тёмные волосы собраны в тугой пучок, а на коленях лежит кожаная куртка.

— Ну… Вот я тут, — Мадс неловко раскидывает руки в стороны, — пошли спать, поздно уже.

— Может, ты хотел сказать «рано»?

Мадс поджимает губы, трёт пальцами заросший густой щетиной подбородок и согласно кивает:

— Ну или так.

Он скидывает с себя куртку и, собираясь бросить её на диван, вдруг замирает — между столиком и диваном стоит несколько дорожных чемоданов. Любимых чемоданов Ханне, красных с серебристыми ручками. Они так сиротливо и незаметно приютились рядом с диваном, что он даже сначала их не заметил.

— Это что? — Мадс тычет в их сторону и вопросительно смотрит на жену.

Та задумчиво глядит, как остатки напитка переливаются на дне стакана, покачивая его в руке из стороны в сторону, допивает и только после поднимает взгляд на мужа:

— Я ухожу, Мадс. Мы уходим. Виолу я ещё вчера увезла к матери.

— Что?

— Мы…

— Я понял. Почему?

— Разве это не очевидно, Мэсс?

— Ханне…

Он не знает, что сказать. Опускается рядом с ней на диван, запустив руки в волосы. Он уже протрезвел, но всё ещё ощущает себя как будто в тумане. Он не знает, что именно в этом виновато: недосып, ночь, проведённая в баре, или усталость от последующей прогулки по городу, когда он, бросив машину, побрел куда глаза глядят, лишь бы подальше от этой реальности. Подальше от себя. Он пришёл в себя на совершенно неизвестном переулке, продрогшим и выдохшимся. Кое-как рассмотрев табличку с названием улицы и номером дома, он включил вырубленный ещё с вечера телефон и вызвал такси. Пока он ждал машину, сидя на ступеньках ближайшего дома, телефон окончательно разрядился. Машина чуть не проехала мимо, и он догонял ее, матеря на чем свет стоит водителя. Кое-как добравшись до дома, Мадс надеялся наконец упасть в мягкую постель под бок теплой и уютной Ханне. И уж чего точно не ожидал, что та соберет чемоданы.

— Ханне, я понимаю, что я сейчас не подарок, но…

— Давай ты послушаешь, хорошо? — Она берёт его ладонь, всё ещё треплющую короткую темную челку, в свою сухую руку и смотрит на него долгим беспокойным взглядом.

— Я люблю тебя, Мэсс.

— Я…

— Не надо… Погоди. Я пытаюсь сформулировать. Хм. — Она снова отводит взгляд, и Мадс видит, как увлажняются её глаза. — Я люблю тебя, но _это_ не ты. И дело совсем не в выпивке или том, что ты бросил клуб… — она поднимает на него взгляд. По лицу уже вовсю льются слёзы. Мадс чувствует, как у него у самого начинает щипать в глазах.

— Последние годы, как мы уехали из Лондона, ты сам не свой. Ты перестал радоваться жизни, радоваться тому, что у тебя есть. Ведь ты всегда был таким открытым, добрым и весёлым. Ты принимал всё, что с тобой происходило, как дар свыше. Да, ты был гордым, но не горделивым. Но после травмы… — она замолкает и, утерев слёзы кончиком пальцев, улыбается так печально, что у Мадса внутри переворачивается всё от этой её безысходности в глазах. — Для тебя всегда была важнее всего семья. Но после… Ни я, ни Виола… — она снова всхлипывает и выпаливает: — Я ведь забеременела два года назад, и…

— Аборт, да, Ханне? — хрипит Мадс

— Знаешь, — она не отвечает, но ему и так всё понятно, — а я ведь всё ещё верила в «нас». До твоего этого срыва.

— Не уходи, не надо… — Мадс чувствует, как горло дерёт от боли, он, похоже, всё-таки простудился, а в голове стучит набатом кровь. Но самое болезненное сейчас то, что он уже и сам в «них» не верит. Что уж говорить — Мадс уже не верит и в себя.

Она, вытерев ладони о ткань брюк, поднимается и, посмотрев на него, извинительно произносит:

— Я не могу, Мадс. Я больше не могу.

Она берёт один из чемоданов в руки, собираясь уходить. Два других по привычке берёт Мадс, но, подумав несколько секунд, ставит их обратно на пол, садится и произносит:

— Знаешь, я всё думаю, а что было бы, если бы я выбрал не футбол? В одном здании с нашей детской футбольной академией тренировались гимнасты. Вот что если бы отец отвёл меня не в академию, а на гимнастику и танцы, а?

Ханне задумчиво смотрит на него и снова садится рядом.

— Представляешь, я бы танцевал? Представь меня на сцене.

— Я не могу, нет.

— Но почему? — улыбается Мадс. — У меня есть знакомый, сейчас играет в труппе современного театра. Там одни мужчины. Женские роли исполняют тоже мужчины. Представь, на каблуках, в платье и в макияже. Представь меня так.

— Нет, — нервно хихикает Ханне, — это же смешно, даже представить не могу. Ты и танец? Нет.

Она отрицательно качает головой, а он снова чувствует, как улыбка сходит с лица.

— Вспомни нас, ведь мы же танцевали. Что только мы не вытворяли. — К горлу подступает горечь, — Когда ты ещё не бросила танцы ради меня.

— Мэсс, пожалуйста, не надо, — она снова плачет, но Мадс больше не может остановиться.

— Ты была такая талантливая. Такая… кружилась, кружилась, а все вокруг тобою восхищались. А я… Если бы я не забрал тебя в Лондон, ты бы очень многого добилась, Ханне. — он молчит несколько секунд, не смотря больше на жену, и произносит в пространство: — Я такой эгоист, дорогая. Я… — он тихо хмыкает и снова ей улыбается: — Мама рассказывала, что я в детстве очень любил ставить спектакли.

— Да-да, спектакли одного актера, — всхлипывает Ханне.

— Ага, — грустно смеётся он. — И мне все верили, всегда верили. Я и сейчас даже не помню, когда был сам собой. И в этом ты права, дорогая моя Ханне. Я не я. Я всё играю. — Он берёт её руку в свою, целует центр ладони и говорит уже скорее самому себе, чем ей: — Кажется, я заигрался.

Они молчат какое-то время. Он крепко сжимает её руку и отпускает.

— Твоё решение не изменить, — он не спрашивает, он давно её знает. Она всё решила, и теперь обратного пути нет.

— Тебе нужно наконец разобраться с собой, Мадс. Одному.

Она гладит его по щеке, целует мягко в губы, и они встают, направляясь к давно ждущему её такси.

Когда, предварительно уложив все чемоданы в багажник машины, Мадс заходит в дом, он не чувствует больше тоски или сожаления. Всё перебивает жуткая головная боль и сильное свербение в горле. Ложась в постель, так толком и не раздевшись, и засыпая, он понимает, что у него, похоже, всё-таки поднялась температура.

***

Хью стоит возле крыльца небольшого уютного домика с зелёным палисадником и открытой верандой, наверное, минут десять, всё не решаясь подняться на крыльцо и позвонить в дверь. Он ещё раз делает шаг, потом снова спускается и, так и не решившись, разворачивается чтобы уйти. Сбежать ему не даёт осипший голос Мадса:

— Хьюстон, может, всё-таки войдёшь?

Дэнси поворачивается к дому лицом, наблюдая перед собой помятого и опухшего Миккельсена в пижамных штанах, босого, но почему-то в свитере с высоким горлом. Тот оставляет открытой дверь и пропадает в глубине дома. Хью, стараясь шуметь как можно тише, проходит внутрь, боясь кого-нибудь разбудить — сейчас семь утра, а у Мадса, насколько он знает, дочка. Его аккуратность не остаётся незамеченной, Мадс возвращается к нему с кружкой кофе в руках и сипит:

— Да не крадись ты, никого нет, — он делает глоток из своей кружки и задумчиво смотрит, как Хью снимает куртку. — Я встал-то только чтобы обезбол выпить и дальше спать. Смотрю в окно, а тут ты пасешься на лужайке.

Он хмыкает и кивает, чтобы Хью прошел внутрь.

На кухне небольшой бардак, но ничего криминального — у самого Хью не лучше. В раковине стоит пара немытых тарелок, а на столе — несколько пустых упаковок от замороженной еды. Дэнси поднимает одну из них, чтобы занять хоть чем-то руки, и слышит неожиданное:

— Ханне меня бросила, так что перебиваюсь как могу, — Мадс кивает на стол и поморщившись, как от боли, достаёт ведро из-под раковины, и одним движением выкидывает упаковки в него. «Прибрабшись» и обтерев ладони о штаны, он смотрит на опешившего Хью, вручая ему кофе, и добавляет: — Что думал, запой у меня? Примчался вызволять?

— Я… — Хью не знает, нужно ли говорить хоть что-нибудь, ведь он и правда так подумал, но всё-таки произносит: — У тебя проблемы, Мэсси.

Он произносит имя Мадса на особый манер, как любят его называть в команде, глядит на то, как улыбка касается губ футболиста, от чего внутри Хью теплеет. Мадс смотрит на него и произносит, будто объясняя непутёвому ребенку:

— Да я как бы догадываюсь, Хьюстон.

Этот обмен прозвищами как будто разряжает обстановку. Хью делает глоток кофе, отодвигает стул, и садясь за стол, наконец спрашивает:

— Почему она ушла?

— Ты думаешь, я сам хоть что-то понимаю? — Миккельсен трёт виски и отворачивается от Дэнси, смотря куда-то в угол комнаты, а на самом деле просто в никуда. — Я всё надеялся, но вчера мне прислали документы на развод, — он вновь глядит на Хью, — я подписал. Теперь вот жду, когда «Брондбю» пришлёт бумаги о разрыве контракта.

Такой его настрой совершенно не устраивает Дэнси.

— Ты болеешь, — констатирует Хью, и Мадс удивлённо приподнимает брови.

— Ну да, и что?

— Давно?

— Пару дней.

— Нет, — говорит Хью говорит жёстко и утвердительно, — ты болеешь уже вторую неделю, никому не хотел говорить, но тебе не становится лучше, поэтому ты позвонил мне и попросил позвать клубного врача, который знает все твои проблемы лучше всех. Я позвоню Петерсу, он приедет и назначит лечение — антибиотики ещё на неделю. Я поставлю в известность руководство и тебе выпишут штраф за предыдущие прогулы, но ни о каком разрыве контракта и речи не будет.

— Да что ты себе позволяешь, Дэнси? Я всё уже решил. — Мадс заводится с пол-оборота. Он подскакивает к Хью, забирает у него из рук кружку и оставляет в сторону, расплёскивая содержимое по столу.

Хью приподнимает брови и гаркает:

— Я твой тренер, мне и решать!

Мадс удивлённо моргает, а Дэнси поднимается из-за стола и продолжает:

— У тебя обязательства перед клубом. Перед командой, перед всеми нами, — он глядит на насупившегося Мадса, смотрящего на него исподлобья, и добавляет уже мягче: — Ты нужен нам, Мэсси.

— А _тебе_ я нужен? — тихо и вкрадчиво.

— Да, — Хью даже не задумывается над ответом. Он подаётся вперёд, видит, как Мадс шагает ему навстречу, но вместо поцелуя получает объятия. Мадс бубнит куда-то ему в затылок.

— Я болею, Хьюстон, ты сам сказал.

— Думаешь, это заразно? — Хью проводит руками по его спине, через ткань свитера ощущая жар тела, и утыкается носом куда-то в шею, обтянутую высоким шерстяным воротником, вдыхает его мускусный аромат.

— Ещё как, — фыркает Мадс, — ты давно меня заразил.

И что-то подсказывает Хью, что это не про простуду.

Они оба смеются, не разжимая объятий, грея не столько тела, сколько души друг друга. Тем более Мадсу всё-таки нужно не греться, а остыть.

Когда они наконец отстраняются друг от друга, Хью произносит:

— Тебе всё-таки нужно выпить жаропонижающее и поспать. Я позвоню Петерсу, он привезёт антибиотики.

Мадс согласно кивает, а Хью перед тем как уйти добавляет:

— Через неделю жду тебя на тренировке, — и, не дождавшись ответа, захлопывает дверь.

***

Неделю спустя Хью себе места не находит. Он приезжает утром пораньше, перебирает свои записи, пытаясь вникнуть в их суть, но у него никак не получается сосредоточиться. Он выходит, запирает кабинет на ключ и шагает в сторону выхода на парковку. Наблюдает, как один за другим приезжают футболисты. Скоро начнется тренировка. Хью пожимает руки проходящим мимо игрокам и тренерскому штабу, но всё никак не может покинуть свой «наблюдательный пункт». И только когда на парковку въезжает красная «Бентли», он с облегчением выдыхает и, улыбаясь, скорым шагом направляется обратно.

Когда на тренировочное поле, окружённый несколькими футболистами, смеющихся очередной его шутке, вваливается Миккельсен, Хью не скрывает искренней улыбки.

— Надо же, заявился. Сработало. И что такого ты пообещал ему открутить? — Йенсен пихает Дэнси в бок и кивает в сторону голосящей во всю глотку компании.

Хью пожимает плечами и снова смотрит на весёлого Мадса. Тот замечает его взгляд и застывает, пока ему на спину прыгает Ларсен. Хью морщится, представляя, что такая детина может сделать со спиной и коленями защитника. Но тут же забывает обо всём, когда Мадс подмигивает ему и, обхватив бёдра вратаря руками, несёт его до ворот и скидывает с себя на газон. Тот ржёт и кричит что-то вслед направляющемуся к тренерам Миккельсену. А Хью не может взгляда оторвать от чужого лица, на котором написано безмолвное обещание. И очень надеется, что это обещание относится не только к футболу.

Мадс, наконец приблизившись к ним, протягивает руку для рукопожатия Йенсену и на несколько секунд отводит взгляд от Хью.

— Рады тебя видеть, Миккельсен, — светится довольством Йенсен.

— И парни тоже, — добавляет Дэнси.

На что Мадс хитро улыбается и, расправляя руки в стороны, демонстрирует себя во всей красе:

— Ну, вот он я. В вашем полном распоряжении, — он переводит вновь взгляд на Дэнси, и немного наклоняясь вперёд, произносит хрипло, — тренер.

На что Хью кивает, как болванчик, пытаясь избавиться от всех тех фантазий, что влечёт за собой эта фраза.

Всю оставшуюся тренировку, пока он смотрит на упругую задницу Мадса, на его широкую спину, тонкую талию и острые коленки, он пытается хоть немного подумать о тренировке. У него ничего не получается.

И когда Мадс без стука вваливается к нему в кабинет, расстёгивает брюки и встаёт перед ним на колени, кажется, Хью забывает даже собственное имя.

***

— Виктор, пожалуйста. — Мадс добавляет в голос просящие нотки, а лицо делает такое, что у любого не хватило бы сил ему отказать. Но главврач их спортивно-медицинской клиники Виктор Петерс давно знает Мадса и все его уловки.

— Нет, Мэсси, я не могу тебя выпустить на игру. Да посмотри на себя, ты даже так хромаешь, а что будет на поле?

Мадс злится. Он разворачивает на себя крутящийся стул Петерса и судорожно начинает говорить:

— Как ты это себе представляешь? Не выйду я, Дэнси выпустит того цыпленка. Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит для команды?

Врач хмурит густые брови под прямоугольной оправой очков, трёт ладонью лысину и шипит:

— А ты представляешь, что это значит для тебя, Миккельсен? Я тебя сейчас обезболю, а ты сломаешься прямо на поле.

— Если сломаюсь, то только после, — взмахивает руками Мадс, — это матч за третье место! На кону выход в Кубок УЕФА ⁷!

Он разворачивается и начинает вымерять шагами кабинет. При каждом шаге боль в колене только усиливается, но ему плевать. Сейчас важно другое.

Виктор встаёт, подходит к мечущемуся по комнате футболисту и кладёт руку ему на плечо:

— Мадс, тебе нужно нормальное обследование. В крупной клинике. Тебе нужна, как минимум, диагностическая операция. Ты можешь на всю жизнь лишить себя возможности играть.

Мадс качает головой и разворачивается:

— Могу тебе напомнить, что я ещё месяц назад чуть не бросил спорт. Ты не думаешь, что это не так уж для меня и важно теперь?

Янсен снова хмурится:

— Ты так рвёшься в игру из-за Дэнси?

— Ну и что с того? — Он не хочет врать. То, что происходит между ними, слишком ценно для Мадса, и он сделает всё, чтобы Хью остался в Дании. Он говорит примирительно: — Слушай. Я лягу в твою клинику, я сделаю всё что ты скажешь. Но это последний матч, и он принципиален для «Брондбю». Это ведь New Firm⁸, Виктор.

Доктор только кивает головой, снова возвращается за свой стол и трёт гладковыбритый подбородок.

— Где-то за два часа до игры придешь ко мне. Сделаю тебе внутрисуставный укол. Ничего особенного, чуть-чуть препарата, заменяющего суставную жидкость, витамины и ударная доза обезболивающего. Только прошу, — он поднимает на Миккельсена взгляд, — не делай лишних необдуманных действий. Побереги себя, хотя бы в тех эпизодах, где ты не очень нужен.

Мадс согласно кивает. Сейчас он готов на всё, что угодно, чтобы ему позволили выйти на поле. Он собирается уходить, но резко разворачивается:

— Только…

— Да-да-да, не слова Дэнси. Я знаю. — Виктор отмахивается и тяжело вздыхает. — Погубишь ты меня, Мэсси.

— Да ла-а-а-дно тебе! Первый раз, что ли? — смеётся Мадс, и Петерс только грустно хмыкает.

***

Игра вязкая и выматывающая. «Коппенгаген» хорошо обороняется, и все атаки «Брондбю» разбиваются о защиту соперника. На семидесятой минуте на табло по-прежнему нули, а Мадс чувствует, что выдохся. Он вообще много чего чувствует, несмотря на обезболивающее. И тянущую боль в спине, которую он, похоже, потянул, когда отбивал головой мяч, летящий в их ворота; и синяк на бедре, в которое воткнулась бутса игрока «Копенгагена»; но особенно ощутимо горит адской болью колено.

Его состояние, похоже, видят и на тренерской скамейке и обращаются к резервному арбитру. Его хотят поменять на молодого защитника, но Мадс изо всех сил машет стоящему у бровки Хью.

— Нет, я в норме, всё хорошо! — Кричит он через всё поле.

Дэнси качает головой и просит отменить замену.

Мадс улыбается ему, поднимая палец вверх и мчится на свою позицию.

Когда на подходе уже вторая минута добавленного времени, и счёт по-прежнему нулевой, Мадс плюёт на защиту своих ворот и мчится в атаку вместе со всей своей командой. У них последний шанс — они должны его использовать. Кажется, даже Ларсен сейчас покинет ворота и побежит забивать вместе со всеми.

Одиннадцатый номер «Брондбю» обводит соперника, скидывает мяч в штрафную и Мадс взмывает в воздух — удар головой, и мяч в воротах.

«1:0» — победа!

Стадион взрывается ревом болельщиков. Вой и свист трибун заглушает крики радости футболистов, команда срывается с места и бежит обнимать Миккельсена. Мадс кое-как вырывается из кучи разгорячённых и счастливых футболистов и бежит в сторону тренерской скамейки. Он не помнит, как находит Дэнси, в голове откладывается только стиснутый в объятиях Хью, орущий победное «Мы это сделали!!!» куда-то Мадсу в ухо, и в порыве радости коротко и жарко целует его в щеку. Перед взглядом всё плывёт, а Мадс глядит в сияющие бирюзой глаза, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не поцеловать его в губы, и не помнит себя от счастья.  
____

Они решают не ждать следующего дня и празднуют победу всей командой. Выкупают на ночь один из ресторанов в городе, и заваливаются туда всей командой и штабом, не зовя с собой подруг или жён (официальный праздник будет позже, а сейчас у них получается чисто мужская компания). Парни голосят в караоке и напиваются шампанским, сам Мадс выпивает только пару бокалов, посмеиваясь над пьяными сокомандниками.

Он весь вечер не может оторвать взгляд от хохочущего и сияющего Дэнси, который, в отличие от Мадса, петь не отказывается, и поражает всех мягким и приятным тембром и хорошим слухом, а Миккельсен, кажется, ещё больше влюбляется. Дэнси смеется и шутит, общаясь почти со всеми, и совсем немного — с самим Мадсом. Они стараются не пересекаться слишком часто, чтобы не давать повод для подозрений — естественно, они скрывают свои отношения. Если пару поцелуев и дрочку с минетом можно вообще так назвать. Как бы ни были свободны современные нравы, футбольная среда плохо терпит подобного рода связи. Но главный аргумент против огласки — Хью тренер, и любой намёк на личную симпатию по отношению к игроку может вызвать скандал, и тогда Дэнси точно попрут в шею из клуба, а это означает его отъезд. Мадс не уверен, что после потери Ханне он выдержит ещё и это.

Всё это время их встречи были слишком краткие, тайные, совсем урывками, даже не доходящими до главного. Чего безусловно Миккельсен ужасно желал. Но иногда ему казалось, что Хью старался избегать более тесного контакта, и в какой-то момент Мадс задумался, что тот вполне мог не иметь подобного опыта и сейчас просто-напросто боится.

Вечеринка затягивается, но Мадс и не собирается ждать её окончания. Как только видит, что Хью собирает вещи, он спешно прощается с парнями и выскакивает во влажную весеннюю ночь. Он вдыхает запах мокрой после дождя мостовой и прикрывает веки, стараясь уложить все те внутренние порывы и желания, мысли и сомнения, что поселились в нём с приходом в его жизнь Дэнси. Он наконец окончательно понял себя, позволил и принял себя таким, какой есть. Наконец отпуская свою жизнь, нет, не на самотёк, в управляемый полёт. И теперь Мадс не намерен отпускать штурвал.

Несколько бокалов шампанского уже полностью выветрились, так что Мадс решается сесть за руль — он открывает «Бентли», залезает внутрь и, так и не закрывая дверь, ждёт.

Бархатное «подвести?» звучит очень знакомо, так что Хью даже не удивляется. Он оглядывает развалившегося на переднем сиденье машины Мадса. От тепла, заполняющего внутренности, кажется, становится трудно дышать, так много в нём чувств к этому прекрасному, противоречивому и невероятному человеку. Хью старается отогнать от себя лишние неприятно скребущие изнутри сомнения, ему хочется хотя бы сейчас забыть об этом. Побыть с Мадсом как можно дольше и насладиться всем, что тот может ему дать. Но Хью не был бы Хью, если бы хоть немного не посопротивлялся. Он подходит к машине, наклоняется, опираясь на дверь, и с серьёзным лицом произносит:

— Спасибо, я поймаю такси, — он только собирается отстраниться, как Миккельсен тянет его на себя, усаживает на колени, придерживая затылок, чтобы он не ударился, и целует — влажно и страстно.

Хью задыхается в поцелуй, хватаясь за плечи Мадса и, нечаянно локтем задевая руль, нажимает на клаксон. Громкий звук раздаётся на всю улицу, и они резко отшатывается друг от друга. Мадс смеётся, всё ещё держа Дэнси за талию, а Хью шепчет тихо «уговорил».

Пока они едут до дома Хью, он вспоминает их первую поездку. Когда напряжение между ними зашкаливало, а противоречивые эмоции накрывали с головой. Он не знал тогда, чего хочет и что чувствует, желая как можно дольше остаться в этом клубе и этом городе; чтобы этот безусловно талантливый потрясающий футболист перестал его ненавидеть; чтобы он, Хью, наконец смог сделать в этой жизни хоть что-нибудь стоящее. И вот они здесь: «Брондбю» будет участвовать в еврокубке; Мадс наконец помирился со своими демонами и перестал бойкотировать любимую игру и клуб; Хью показал себя неплохим тренером. Осталось сделать окончательный выбор, остаться тут или…

Он мотает головой, отгоняя навязчивые мысли, и переводит взгляд на Мадса. Тот немного хмурится, как будто его что-то беспокоит, но как только ловит на себе взгляд Дэнси, морщинки между его бровей тут же разглаживаются, и он улыбается так обаятельно и открыто, что аж дух захватывает. И в этот момент Хью ловит себя на мысли — если бы не вся та огромная пропасть между ними, он обязательно бы выбрал Мадса и только Мадса, несмотря ни на что в этом мире. Если бы…

Мадс старается ехать медленно, памятуя о шампанском, так что они добираются дольше, чем обычно. Хью уже вовсю зевает (он выпил намного больше), и Миккельсен, зайдя внутрь дома, наблюдает, как Дэнси медленно, словно во сне, разувается. Всё-таки стоит поехать домой. Он разворачивает Хью к себе и целует нежно на прощание:

— Я позаботился о жизни и здоровье любимого тренера, теперь пора и отчаливать.

Дэнси хмурится, капризно складывает губы и шепчет ему в рот:

— Черта с два ты уедешь сейчас, — акцент его усиливается, и у Мадса от этих тянущих ноток аж мурашки бегут по коже.

— Ну раз ты так настаиваешь, — он впивается в желанный рот, как будто первый раз дорвавшись до поцелуев.

Хью стонет ему в рот, и, даже не дав разуться, тянет вглубь дома. Они сшибают по дороге, судя по звуку, стул. Непрерывно целуясь, они всё же добираются до спальни. Хью, до этого больше принимающий ласки от Мадса, сейчас сам нетерпеливо стягивает с него рубашку, трогая каждый оголяющийся кусочек кожи, хаотично и бессмысленно. Он торопится, как подросток, впервые оказавшийся с женщиной, и Мадсу теперь всё окончательно ясно. Он перехватывает беспокойные руки Дэнси и, целуя костяшки пальцев, шепчет:

— Тихо-тихо, куда ты торопишься, у нас всё время мира впереди.

Хью кивает согласно, но внутри него всё надрывается — «нет, это не так, Мадс, нет».

Но он не хочет пока говорить об этом.

Не сейчас.

Мадс раздевается сам. И даже простое избавление от рубашки настолько эстетично-сексуально, и Дэнси кажется, что возбудиться больше невозможно. Хью много раз видел его в одном белье или полотенце, но смотреть таясь, замечая только общие черты — это одно. Другое дело — иметь возможность рассматривать. Миккельсен — воплощение мужественности: крепкое поджарое тело, широкие плечи, мощные натренированные бедра и грудь в поросли начинающих седеть волос. Мадса хочется до зубного скрежета, со всем его великолепием тела и талантом, его непередаваемой сексуальной энергетикой, которая никого не может оставить равнодушным. Всё — от изысканно-мужественной красоты его лица до бархатного пробирающего до мурашек голоса; от увитых венами рук и аккуратных изящных пальцев до теплой глубины его медовых глаз — всё это будит в Хью не ведомые ранее чувства жаркой всепоглощающей страсти и любви.

И то восхищение, с которым Мадс смотрит на него, отражает его собственные чувства и рождает уверенность в принятом решении.

Миккельсен не церемонится, стаскивает с себя трусы и, не давая возможности себя разглядеть, опускается перед Дэнси на колени. Мадс поднимает краешек футболки, целует подтянутый живот возле пупка, но не торопится спуститься ниже. Он слизывает соль с чувствительной кожи, и Хью еле сдерживает стон, ощущая, как мышцы пресса рефлекторно сокращаются. Он смотрит вниз и видит, как Мадс поднимает на него взгляд и хитро-хищно улыбается, оголяя острые клыки, от вида которых у Хью начинает кружиться голова.

Теперь Мэсс непреклонен — он покрывает кожу Дэнси поцелуями-укусами, начиная с живота, поднимаясь выше, на грудь и плечи. Он терзает тонкую кожу на шее, стараясь оставить там след, вырывая из чужого влажного искусанного рта такие звуки, что позавидовали бы даже в порно. Стянув наконец с Хью футболку, он одним движением опрокидывает их на кровать. Накрывает его собой, снова впиваясь в губы, исследует горячий рот своим языком, желая запомнить каждую зазубрину на зубах или впадинку на небе, запомнить вкус этого сладкого горячего рта. Мадс гладит горячие поджарые бока, наслаждаясь гладкостью и упругостью кожи, но когда Хью начинает хныкать ему в губы, отстраняется и спрашивает:

— Ты уверен, Хьюстон? — Тот судорожно кивает, но Мадсу этого недостаточно. — Потому что если я сейчас начну, — рычит он, и в голосе его горячечная угроза, — потом меня остановить будет невозможно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был полностью уверен.

Уверен ли Хью? То, что он хочет Мадса всем сердцем и душой — однозначно. Хочет ли он дойти до конца? После вчерашних новостей — тем более.

Хью не имел до этого романов с мужчинами, лишь один раз, в академии, он влюбился в друга. Они провели пару «экспериментов» и тот решив, что всё-таки предпочитает девчонок, оставил Хью изнывающим от любви и желания. После этого он заводил отношения только с женщинами, предпочитая не впускать в свою жизнь травмирующие связи. Но вот что удивительно: то, что происходило между ним и Мадсом, какими бы сложными не были их взаимоотношения, не стало травмирующим для Хью. Это было лучшим, что он испытывал в этой жизни. То, что он чувствовал к Мадсу, то тёплое чувство привязанности, восхищения и любви хотелось сохранить в сердце надолго. Поэтому он хотел дойти до конца.

Он хотел сохранить себе ещё одно воспоминание о Мадсе Миккельсене.

— Да, — влажный и глубокий поцелуй в подтверждение.

Дэнси до сих пор ещё в джинсах, и Мадс помогает ему от них избавиться, стаскивая вместе с бельём.

Хью одновременно хрупкий и крепкий, с телосложением скорее гимнаста, а не футболиста. Ему хочется молиться и поклоняться, что Мадс и делает — он привычно берёт его член в рот, посасывая влажную от солоноватой смазки головку, и нежно гладит яички, перекатывая их между пальцами. Хью стонет и дышит загнанно, подкидывая бедра вверх, подаваясь в рот Мадса, и, кажется, забывает, на что только что дал согласие. Но Миккельсен помнит. Он с влажным звуком выпускает его член изо рта и хрипит:

— Смазка, Дэнси. У меня нет смазки.

Тот осоловело хлопает глазами и, поняв, что от него требуется, лезет в прикроватную тумбочку, достаёт тюбик и кидает им в Мадса. Тот откручивает крышку и снимает защитную металлическую наклейку — не пользовались. Он хитро смотрит на Хью, тот только пожимает плечами и бубнит смущённо:

— Купил недавно. Для нас.

Внутри у Мадса всё переворачивается от восторга. Он опрокидывает Дэнси на спину, целует губы, глаза, скулы, рот. Тычется слепо и восторженно, выливая всю внутреннюю признательность и любовь.

— Давай, Миккельсен, действуй, — чмокнув его в губы, подстёгивает Хью, и Мадс снова опускается между его ног.

Первое проникновение пальца ощущается совсем по-другому, чем то, о чём Хью фантазировал. Он ждал боли или жжения, но Мадс так аккуратен и нежен, что ощущается лишь лёгкий дискомфорт. Он продолжает посасывать головку члена Хью, добавляя смазки так, что она прямо хлюпает от движений уже двух пальцев. Звук должен смущать, но Хью это ещё больше раззадоривает. Он не чувствует яркой вспышки удовольствия или чего-то подобного, о чём читал в интернете, но поступательные движение длинных пальцев внутри, чувство заполненности и растяжения вызывают тянущее обжигающее удовольствие, копящееся где-то около крестца. Оно расползается выше по животу, посылая возбуждение к члену, тот подёргивается во рту Мадса, на что тот мычит одобрительно, ещё больше усиливая приятные ощущения. Наслаждение нарастает, как снежный ком, и он уже сам не замечает, как начинает насаживаться на пальцы.

Хью стонет сначала сдержанно, прислушиваясь к себе, но с каждым движением Мадса ведёт себя раскованнее. Дэнси уже стонет в голос, когда Миккельсен добавляет третий палец, выпускает его член изо рта и поднимается поцеловать искусанные губы. Мадс поворачивает запястье и Хью вскрикивает ему в рот, распахивая глаза, смотря неверяще. Мадс ещё раз легко трёт по кругу упругий бугорок и шепчет закатывающему от удовольствия глаза, Дэнси:

— Какой же ты, Хьюстон, не могу больше…

Тот лишь кивает, явно уже согласный на всё, и Миккельсен аккуратно вынимает пальцы. Проводит ими, измазанными в смазке, по своему члену и подаётся вперёд, погружаясь в горячее кольцо мышц. Хью под ним громко стонет и запрокидывает голову, и Мадс не выдерживает, впивается зубами ему в шею. Они двигаются ритмично и слаженно, Хью обхватывает его коленями, отрывает его голову от шеи и снова целует.

Дэнси кажется, что его качает на волнах. Реальность растворяется в потоке острого болезненного удовольствия. Движения Мадса внутри мощные и непреклонные, он трахает глубоко и с оттяжкой, каждый раз задевая простату, посылая по телу электрические разряды. Хью кажется, что удовольствие заполнило его полностью. Больше не существует ни этой комнаты, ни этого города, ни вообще всего мира. Есть только он, Мадс, двигающийся внутри с губительным напором, и нескончаемое море наслаждения. Оргазм накрывает его так же волнами — он приходит откуда-то из глубины, где Мадс таранит его своим членом. Удовольствие поднимается выше, омывает все внутренности, и снова спускается к члену, на котором уже лежит рука, гладящая и подстёгивающая всё больше и больше сметающее всё на своём пути наслаждение. Оно накрывает всё тело, начинаясь от копчика, прошибая член и наконец затопляя сознание ярким цунами.

Хью выгибается под ним, громко стонет и забрызгивает их обоих жемчужными каплями спермы. Он обхватывает тугими мышцами ствол так сильно, что Мадс ещё несколько раз толкается внутрь и стонет от ослепляющей вспышки оргазма, что застилает глаза и отключает мозг. Он хрипит, изливаясь внутрь Хью, и замирает, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
Тело гудит, как после победной игры, а в голове гулкая пустота. Его охватывает такое неимоверное счастье, что самому становится страшно, от неправдоподобности всего этого. Мадс сползает с Хью, устраивается рядом, и кладёт голову ему на плечо.

— А вот сейчас, кажется, у меня всё-таки болит задница, — сипит Хью.

Они хихикают вместе, и Дэнси целует Мадса в растрёпанную макушку. Он перебирает его волосы мягкими ленивыми движениями, и сам не замечает, как засыпает.

______

Мадс просыпается от противного нудного пикающего звука и выкручивающей боли в колене. Укол Петерса, похоже, перестал действовать, а нагрузки с матча и того, что было после, дали о себе знать. Он смотрит на пустую половину кровати (Хью, видимо, уже проснулся), скидывает с себя одеяло, смотрит на опухший и чуть покрасневший сустав, морщится, спуская ногу, и оглядывает комнату в поисках одежды. Рубашка и джинсы находятся на стуле рядом с небольшим платяным шкафом. Мадс ковыляет до стула и поспешно, через боль сгибая ногу, натягивает на себя джинсы. Обшарив карманы в поисках блистера аспирина, он разжевывает насухую таблетку и только после накидывает на плечи рубашку.

Пищание, доносящиеся откуда-то из кухни, замолкает, и Мадс следует к источнику запаха терпкого и бодрящего кофе.

Первое что он видит, когда входит в гостиную — множество коробок для переезда, стоящих у стен. Стараясь не придавать этому значения и ступая осторожно, чтобы не повредить колено ещё больше, он входит на кухню и видит там какого-то унылого Хью. Тот цедит кофе из большой круглой кружки, сидя за столом, а перед ним стоит открытый ноутбук. Он что-то внимательно читает, сосредоточенно бегая глазами по тексту, не сразу замечает Мадса, и поднимает на него взгляд, только когда тот со смешком спрашивает:

— Ты решил снять жильё покруче? — Хью непонимающе хмурится и Мадс поясняет, — у тебя вся квартира вверх дном, готовишься к переезду?

— Мне предложили контракт, — поджимает губы Хью, и почему-то опускает взгляд.

— Да это же здорово, Хьюстон, я верил в тебя!

— Ты не понимаешь, Мэсси, — он захлопывает ноутбук и наконец смотрит на Мадса. В глазах его вина. — Мне предложили контракт в Лондоне.

Мадса как будто ледяной водой окатывает, сердце пропускает удар, а колено простреливает болью. Он сжимает зубы и оседает на ближайший стул. Обеспокоенный Дэнси вскакивает:

— С тобой всё хорошо?

«Нет», — хочется сказать Миккельсену, — «нет, Хьюстон, у меня всё отвратительно». Но он глухо хрипит:

— Да, что-то колено расшалилось. Ерунда. — он натянуто улыбается. — Так что там с Лондоном?

— Чемпионшип⁹. Мне писали ещё месяц назад, но я ждал решения от Рихтера и акционеров. — Мадс вопросительно приподнимает брови, а Хью только качает головой: — Они говорят о годе, вроде как, испытательного срока, и если Кубок УЕФА будет провален… В общем…

Он замолкает, и снова хмурится, смотря в пол.

— Да, понимаю, — куда-то в пустоту говорит Миккельсен.

Он, кряхтя от боли, поднимается, Хью следует за ним, чтобы помочь, но Мадс только отмахивается и идёт к кофемашине, наливает чёрное густое варево в ближайшую кружку, даже не заботясь о её чистоте, и залпом выпивает.

Хью подходит к нему сзади, кладёт руку между лопаток и начинает говорить. И лучше бы он молчал:

— Даже если бы мне предложили контракт в Дании, я бы всё равно уехал, Мэсси. Я всю жизнь хотел чего-то добиться в своей стране. АПЛ¹⁰ — вообще верх мечтаний. Но нужно с чего-то начинать, и это тоже выход.

— Когда ты улетаешь?

— Я взял билет на послезавтра. Нужно ещё кое-что забрать, может что-то продать, книги хочу забрать в Англию, за три года много всего накопилось.

Мадс разворачивается к нему. Хью не отходит, и Миккельсен оказывается укутан в кокон его тепла и рук, лежащих по обе стороны от его бёдер.

— Мне проводить тебя?

— Нет, только не это, Мэсси. Тогда я точно никуда не улечу, — он упирается Мадсу лбом в плечо, и тот целует его вихрастую макушку.

— Может я именно этого и добиваюсь?

Мадс хмыкает, но смех этот не несёт в себе веселья. Миккельсен выпутывается из объятий Дэнси и идёт в прихожую. Он обувается, находит ключи от машины на маленькой тумбочки и смотрит на стоящего босиком в проёме Дэнси:

— Ну что, Хьюстон, давай тогда прощаться.

— Прости меня, Мадс, — его глаза начинают блестеть от слёз, но он быстро справляется с собой и снова добавляет: — Это ведь мечта детства.

— Да, ты говорил уже. — Мадс мотает головой, сглатывает тугой комок в горле и делает шаг к нему. Он берёт в руки его лицо, гладит большими пальцами по заросшим щетиной скулам и смотрит в горящие тоской глаза. — Я понимаю. Я в своё время заставил любимого человека предать мечту. С тобой я этого не сделаю.

— Любимого… — губы Хью начинают дрожать, а на глаза снова наворачиваются слёзы.

Но Мадс не даёт ему сказать больше ни слова:

— Не надо, молчи, прошу. — Он подаётся вперёд, целует сухие, горящие от кофе губы. Поцелуй нежный, короткий и прощающий. — Прощай, Хьюстон.

Он больше ничего не говорит, только разворачивается и слышит вслед глухое:

— Прощай, Мэсси.

Когда за Мадсом захлопывается входная дверь, он, с трудом преодолевая боль, добредает до машины, садится за руль и достаёт телефон.

Набирает такой нужный сейчас номер, и, когда на том конце слышит обеспокоенное «да», хрипя говорит:

— Что ты там говорил про операцию, Петерс? Похоже, она будет уже не диагностическая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Па́оло Че́заре Мальди́ни, (итал. Paolo Cesare Maldini; род. 26 июня 1968, Милан) — итальянский футболист, многолетний капитан «Милана» и сборной Италии.
> 
> 7\. Лига Европы УЕФА — ежегодный международный турнир по футболу среди клубов, основанный в 1971 году под названием Кубок УЕФА. Считается вторым по значимости турниром для футбольных клубов, входящих в УЕФА (Союз европейских футбольных ассоциаций), после Лиги чемпионов. В розыгрыше Лиги Европы принимают участие клубы, занявшие по окончании сезона национального чемпионата определённые места в турнирной таблице, в зависимости от рейтинга УЕФА, а также победители национальных кубков, если они не завоевали право участия в Лиге чемпионов по итогам национального чемпионата.
> 
> 8\. New Firm (также Slaget om København, рус. Битва при Копенгагене) — принципиальное (особенно для фанатов) противостояние датских футбольных клубов «Брондбю» и «Копенгаген»
> 
> 9\. Чемпионшип Английской футбольной лиги (англ. English Football League Championship, также известный как просто Чемпионшип (англ. Championship) — высший дивизион Английской футбольной лиги и второй по значимости дивизион в системе футбольных лиг Англии после Премьер-лиги.
> 
> 10\. АПЛ(Английская Премьер-лига) — профессиональная футбольная лига для английских футбольных клуб


	3. Эпилог

Лондон, 2005 год  
Стадион «Гриффин Парк»

— Бэйкер, Майк-Майки! Левее, ну, держи О́лиса! Ну! — Хью орёт во всю глотку, пытаясь докричаться до другой половины поля, где молодой правый защитник прохлопал уже два гола, практически привезя их в свои ворота. 

Парень старается, очень даже, но, видимо, так волнуется, что совершенно не контролирует свои действия: то недорабатывает, то перегибает палку. Свисток арбитра — это Бэйкер опять сфолил¹¹. Если бы игра была не товарищеская, им бы не сдобровать с таким количеством фолов. 

— А, к черту! Ебать. — Дэнси злится и подаёт боковому арбитру знак о замене. 

Когда унылый защитник бредёт к скамейке, Хью морщится, думая о том, где бы найти игрока поопытнее. Талант — это, конечно, хорошо, но большую роль играет практика. А если так будет дальше продолжаться, на скамейке Бэйкеру практики не набраться. Но Дэнси всё же решает дать ему шанс, ведь даже лучшие в мире игроки ошибаются. И он очень хорошо об этом помнит. 

Настроение, и так уже испорченное, от болезненных воспоминаний опускается всё ниже, и Хью, слушая свисток, оповещающий окончание матча, наблюдает, как расстроенная команда уходит с поля. 

— Дэнси, — обращается к нему один из охранников стадиона, — тебя тут спрашивает кое-кто. 

— Кто?

— Да чёрт его знает, говорит, старый знакомый. Его Мартенс, один из спонсоров, привёл. 

Хью хмурится и, спешно следуя за игроками в раздевалку, кидает:

— Хорошо-хорошо, скажи, чтобы подошёл минут через пятнадцать, мне нужно поговорить с командой.

Охранник кивает и ретируется.

В раздевалке, как бы ему ни хотелось кричать, Хью делает максимально нейтральное лицо и озвучивает ошибки каждому игроку. Один из старожил клуба огрызается, мол, делал всё что мог, и Дэнси всё-таки повышает голос:

— Значит, ты делал недостаточно!

Все в раздевалке замолкают; тишина стоит такая, что кажется: не слышно даже дыхания футболистов. Хью мотает головой, трёт глаза и добавляет:

— Каждый наш матч — это испытание на прочность, парни. Даже товарищеский. Я не просто вас проверяю — я хочу увидеть ваше взаимодействие на поле. Я понимаю, что в этом году много новичков, я понимаю, что мы потеряли нашего главного игрока и вы растеряны. Но возьмите себя в руки. И ещё, — он обращается к тому самому старожиле, который расстроенно смотрит в пол, — Вильямс, ты теперь капитан. Я надеюсь на тебя.

В глазах футболиста загорается гордость, и Хью понимает, что сделал всё правильно.   
В команде должен быть лидер: только желание следовать за кем-то действительно сильным, даже вопреки всему, может взбодрить игроков.   
Он грустно улыбается сам себе, вспоминая, что тоже хотел когда-то следовать за кем-то важным, но пошёл за тем, что показалось более значимым.  
Коротко попрощавшись с парнями, Хью направляется в сторону своего кабинета. 

И даже не дойдя пары метров, видит в конце коридора до боли знакомую фигуру.   
Этот разворот плеч и профиль невозможно не узнать даже спустя столько лет. Хью останавливается как вкопанный, не веря своим глазам, и сердце ухает куда-то в пятки. Голова становится пустой и чугунной, а ноги снова несут его вперёд. Вперёд — к человеку в спортивном жёлтом костюме, которого он уже и не надеялся увидеть когда-нибудь в своей жизни.

— Мэсси, — произносит он на выдохе.

Мадс поднимает на него хитрый взгляд медовых глаз и иронично произносит:

— У меня появился конкурент на это имя¹².

Он посмеивается, но Хью отмахивается от этой глупости:

— К чёрту аргентинца, Мадс. Ты как тут?

Он рассматривает Миккельсена жадно, поглощая взглядом каждое изменение в его внешности. Волосы стали длиннее, длинная густая чёлка спадает на глаза, и седины в ней тоже больше. Лучики-морщинки вокруг глаз немного углубились, а около губ появились маленькие капризные складочки. В остальном Мадс совершенно не изменился. Всё такой же красивый, вызывающий внутри Хью целый вихрь эмоций, из которых именно сейчас преобладает животная потребность поцеловать. Мэсс будто чувствует: обостряет это желание, покусывая мягкие губы, немного оголяя клыки, и наконец произносит:

— Я тут участвую в одном проекте.

— Проекте? 

— Давай не здесь, — морщится Мадс. Он оглядывается по сторонам, на ходящих мимо работников стадиона, и спрашивает: — Есть где покурить? 

Хью удивлённо приподнимает брови, но всё-таки кивает.

— Подожди, вещи возьму. 

Они заходят в кабинет. Хью скидывает фирменную куртку Брендтфорда¹³, вешая её на стул и распихивая по карманам кошелек и ключи от машины, на что Мадс довольно хмыкает, но никак не комментирует.  
Он запирает дверь и идёт к своего рода курилке — на стадионе ей почти никто не пользуется, поэтому они остаются совсем одни.

Они садятся прямо на подоконник, берут пепельницу, и Мадс достаёт из кармана помятую, почти пустую пачку сигарет. 

— Как давно ты куришь? — Хью смотрит, как Мадс ловко выуживает сигарету.

— Начал, когда был подростком. — Мадс дёргает головой, откидывает с глаз чёлку и кладёт фильтр между губ. Хью удивлённо приподнимает брови, на что Мэсс хмыкает, достаёт из внутреннего кармана куртки зажигалку и добавляет: — Пока играл, бросил. Сейчас опять, как видишь. 

Он прикуривает, затягивается, и это настолько умопомрачительное зрелище, что Хью, занятый тем, что рассматривает, как чужие губы обхватывают сигарету, даже пропускает вопрос Мадса.

— Что? 

— Ты женат, говорю?

— А. — Хью тянется к пачке, лежащей на подоконнике, и тоже достаёт сигарету. Он забирает из рук Мадса зажигалку, и ощущение его тёплых пальцев поднимает внутри давно забытое желание. — Нет. Всё как-то некогда. Да и не находил никого для чего-то серьёзного.

— Мужчины? — Коротко и напряжённо, выпуская дым в сторону Дэнси.

Хью, прикуривающий в этот момент, аж закашливается. Он мотает головой и хрипло произносит:

— Нет, после тебя — нет. 

То, как Мадс смотрит на него, делая очередную затяжку, буквально выворачивает наизнанку. Желание поцеловать усиливается в сто крат, но Дэнси не торопится. 

— А ты?

— Мужчины? — хитро сквозь сигаретный дым глядит на него Миккельсен.

— Нет, — мотает головой Дэнси, улыбаясь кончиком губ, — женился снова?

Мадс вновь затягивается, отводит взгляд, смотря в окно, и, выпуская дым, почти шепчет:

— После Ханне... — Он замолкает, облизывает губы, и уже громче произносит: — Нет. Но мы регулярно видимся с дочкой.

Хью видит его тревожный взгляд куда-то в никуда и переводит тему: 

— Ты говорил про какой-то проект.

— Да, — улыбаясь, произносит Мадс, — снимаюсь тут кое-где.

— Снимаешься? 

Хью надеется, что это не порно, хотя Мадс бы смог. О, ещё как.

— Я актёр, Дэнси. Киноактёр. В Дании снялся в паре фильмов. Сейчас пригласили чуть выше.

— Фильмы, ты? — Хью удивлённо приподнимает брови.— Я думал, ты пойдешь в тренеры или бизнес.

— Бизнес? — заливисто хохочет Миккельсен, запрокидывая голову. Хью не может оторвать взгляд от его кадыка и, чтобы занять хоть чем-то практически горящие губы, вновь делает затяжку. — Умом не вышел в бизнес идти, — уже спокойнее добавляет Мадс. — А тренеры. Хм. Всё, на что я способен, — дать ребятне конфет и погонять с ними мяч до самой ночи.

— Ребятне? 

— Мой максимум, — пожимает плечами Мадс. 

— Значит, актер. И где?

— Потом узнаешь, — хитро на него смотрит Мадс, — не могу сказать, кроме того, что я плохой парень¹⁴.

— Ничего не изменилось, — хохочет Дэнси. 

Они докуривают; Хью не прекращая любуется Мадсом, понимая, как безумно соскучился, и решает: для чего бы Мадс ни приехал в Лондон, с чем бы его жизнь ни была связана, Хью больше не намерен его терять. Он больше не отпустит Мадса Миккельсена из своей жизни.

— Ты совершенно не меняешься, Хьюстон: всё такой же юный, всё такой же красивый, — туша сигарету в пепельнице, говорит Мадс. 

Хью хочет сказать «ты тоже», но его прерывают поцелуем, притягивая к себе за шею и зарываясь в отросшие локоны на затылке. 

Хью пьёт сигаретную горечь его рта, и счастье окутывает его внутренности тёплым шерстяным коконом.   
Он теряет себя во времени и пространстве. Кажется, их поцелуй длится вечность, но на самом деле несколько долгих, потрясающих секунд.  
Мадс отрывается от его губ, начинает целовать скулы, шею, колючий, заросший щетиной подбородок и гудит, посмеиваясь:

— Пойдём выпьем пиво или сразу к тебе?

— Если ты не торопишься, — тяжело дыша, произносит Хью, запрокидывая шею для поцелуев, — можно и пиво. Пабы в Лондоне лучшие. — Он отрывает Мадса от себя и, хитро улыбаясь, добавляет: — И не только пабы. — Он подмигивает, как когда-то это делал Мадс.

Тот целует его в уголок губ и соглашается:

— Я помню, Хьюстон. Мне ли не знать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Фол — В спорте (баскетболе, футболе и др.): нарушение правил игры.
> 
> 12\. Аналогия на Лионе́ля Андре́са Ме́сси Куччитти́ни — аргентинский футболист, нападающий и капитан испанского клуба «Барселона», а также национальной сборной Аргентины. Лучший бомбардир в истории «Барселоны» и сборной Аргентины. Признаётся одним из лучших футболистов всех времён
> 
> 13\. «Бре́нтфорд» (полное название — Футбольный клуб «Брентфорд») — английский профессиональный футбольный клуб из одноимённого города в округе Хаунслоу на западе Большого Лондона. Основан в 1889 году. Наивысшим достижением клуба в высшем дивизионе является пятое место в сезоне 1935/36.
> 
> 14\. Имеется в виду фильм «Казино Рояль», двадцать первый фильм из серии фильмов про вымышленного агента 007 британской разведки Джеймса Бонда, где Мадс сыграл Лё Шиффра, главного антагониста Бонда.

**Author's Note:**

> *«Сливом» тренера в футбольной среде называют бойкотирование требований тренера и, иногда, даже специально плохую демонстративную игру команды для того, чтобы добиться его отставки. Чаще всего организацией подобного занимаются опытные, давно находящиеся в команде игроки. 
> 
> 1\. Я представила, что Мадс входил в состав этой сборной. Остальные имена выдуманы и к истории футбола Дании отношения не имеют.  
> Легендарная сборная, легендарный конфликт:  
> https://www.championat.com/football/article-4031367-kak-sbornaja-danii-stala-chempionom-evropy-1992-tragedija-vilforta-triumf-mellera-nilsena.html
> 
> 2\. Разрыв крестообразной связки колена — одна из самых частых и опасных травм в профессиональном футболе, часто называемая «крестами» русскоязычными футболистами. Не знаю, так ли говорят в Дании, но я предположила, что подобное этому сокращение у них тоже есть.
> 
> 3\. Классические схемы расстановки на поле. Я не тренер, я не знаю, насколько озвученное Хью эффективно. Будем считать — он знает, что делает.
> 
> 4\. Фотки Мадса для лучшего восприятия этой сцены.  
> https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1355121514165776387?s=19
> 
> 5\. Честно, все факты с вождением и с их опытом я выдумала. Я нигде не нашла этой информации и подумала, что мои Хью и Мадс именно так бы относились к машинам и вождению.


End file.
